


Can't Fake It

by Alxx



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxx/pseuds/Alxx
Summary: After everything that has happened, Avitus is still hung up over his lost love, Macen. his fellow pathfinders try to help him with that but Ryder then gets in over his head when the nudging leads to an unexpected outcome. Results may vary.Updates: sporadic and inconsistent.
Relationships: Tiran Kandros/Avitus Rix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rarepair hell, haven't seen content anywhere of this ship anywhere, so I'm legally obligated to spearhead this.
> 
> I need, gay turian content.

In Pathfinder HQ, Ryder and the other Pathfinders decided to have a small Pathfinders Only party to have some time off to themselves. For that to work, Ryder had to ask(beg) Tann to step out so they won't have to worry about the Salarian ruining it. There wasn't a plan on what they would do, so each of them had decided to bring something different. If they saw all their options, they could go from there and see where the evening takes them.

Vederia wanted a movie night, so she brought a bunch of OSDs and downloaded whatever could fit on her omni-tool. She didn't know what everyone else liked. Hence, she grabbed what she could from the Nexus library had and whatever she could get her hands on in Kadara.

Ryder brought a selection of music. Thought some dancing would loosen up everyone and get them in the mood for fun shenanigans. Plus, he wanted to judge everyone for their dancing.

Avitus brought several cases of beer and some wine. He thought an evening of drinking with his colleagues would inspire either a quiet evening of drinking and conversation or a hard night of partying.

Hayjer brought snacks and food for them. He made sure to get Dextro for Avitus. He also did his best to set up the HQ to look homey for their little Pathfinder-only party. Turning off the displays, clearing an area for dancing, and arranging the furniture for movies.

When everyone arrived, they went with Avitus's idea, and all sat down with a beer. Vederia sat on the floor, more comfortable for her. Ryder and Avitus shared the large couch with the cases of beer between them so they can pass them out. Hayjer sat in one of the armchairs, content there with his drink.

"So, I'm sure I'm not the only one here with a whole team and a ship. What are your crews like?" Ryder Began.

Vederia raised her hand to speak. "My ship is called 'The Destiny,' my pilot named her after the ship she served on. Her and my navigator joke and call it the 'Mini Destiny.'"

"I'm assuming the ship she served on was the Destiny Ascension?" Avitus asked.

"The very same, They pilot that ship like they were guiding a kite through a gentle breeze." Vederia swept her hand ahead of her. "You could barely tell it's moving. Although a few of my crew aren't exactly use to ships moving so much."

"You are mapping the scourage. I can't imagine that's a smooth ride." Hayjer pointed out. "Good pilots or not, I'd be pretty sick myself."

"Aside from that, what's your crew comprised of?" Ryder asked as he leaned in.

"My pilot and her wife/navigator are both Asari, I have a Turian Science officer, A Krogan doctor- shocking I know- and a Salarian engineer. It's a small crew, but that's mostly because a lot of people don't trust me as Pathfinder." Vederia shrugged. "I don't mind it, the few I have though trust me, and I love them all for it."

"Aw, that's cute." Ryder cooed, turning to Hayjer. "What about you? what's your crew made up of?"

Hayjer leaned back, setting his head on his hand to think. "My onboard Doctor, Science Officer, and Engineer are Salarian. They wanted to do their part in helping after what they been through. My Pilot and Navigator, however, are Angara and Turian."

"Angara? How did that happen?" Avitus wondered.

"Not so odd, one of the Angara living on the Nexus felt restless not doing anything, he also wanted to prove that the Angara should help the Nexus. The best way to do that would make an impact was to join a Pathfinder team." Hayjer explained.

"Following Jaal's example, I think." Ryder chuckled.

"I think 'outdoing Jaal' is a better explanation. Other than them, I have a Human and Asari that accompany me into the field. We mostly have been trying to explore that exaltation facility on Veold and trying to find others like it." 

"You're doing good work then, it's a noble venture and would help us in the long run." Vederia commended him with a slow nod.

"Maybe so, but it's not something that will bear fruit any time now." Hayjer looked to Avitus. "What about you? I'm sure your's is mostly Turian."

"Correct assumption. My Pilot, Engineer, and a squadmate are Turian. My Doctor and science officer are Salarian. My Navigator and squadmate are Human. They help with recovering the pods from the Natanus. SAM is a big help in finding them as well." Avitus explained.

"Ah, SAM, the most important crewmember of all." Ryder grinned. 

"SAM certainly in a big asset," Hayjer added. "With mine fully restored, I am finding myself much more capable of anything."

"SAM can do that, it boosts out abilities and aids us in the field." Vederia nods. "We owe everything to SAM."

Collectively, each of the pathfinders' SAMs tells them to cease and desist; otherwise, their circuits might cross and explode. This causes the Pathfinders to share a chuckle amongst themselves. After embarrassing their SAMs and talking about their crew, the Pathfinders got their groove. Ryder put on some music, and they all started to dance; they were a little buzzed from the drinking, which caused them all to not care how they looked. Avitus got a few giggles from everyone, and Ryder nearly fell over when he tried dancing on the small end table. Vederia caught him with her Biotics, however. Some awkward dancing and a few more drinks later saw them winding down for a movie. 

Forcing to settle on Citadel, the movie about the famed Commander Shephard, as per Ryder's request. If they continued to argue, then relations would have quickly broken down. They would be a few Pathfinders short, and their respective doctors would have given them each a scolding lecture. They all sat how they did before, Ryder and Avitus shared the couch, Hayjer sat on the armchair, and Vederia was on the ground.

They all sat quickly as the movie was about to hit it's the climax, it was when Vederia decided to spring a question onto Ryder.

"So Ryder, hows Vetra?"

"Uh, fine?" Ryder tore his eyes from the screen to look at his Asari co-worker. "Is this really the time? because I thought talking during movies was frowned on."

"It is." Avitus groaned. He was at least trying to enjoy the movie.

"It's just us four Pathfinders and," Vederia touched a button on her omni-tool, and the movie stop playing. "It's pausable."

Avitus and Hayjer sighed. Ryder rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"She's fine. We're doing great, why ask?"

Vederia shrugged. "Just curious, mainly how you were able to find love and maintain it, despite everything."

"Is that jealousy I hear Vederia? I'm shocked. I can ask Vetra, I'm sure she doesn't mind." Ryder grinned.

Vederia shook her head and tossed her bottle at him. Ryder caught it with his Biotics.

"Not what I was getting at." She chuckled. "It must feel nice to have someone to hold, even after everything you went through."

Avitus shifted at the comment, suddenly finding his seating uncomfortable. Hayjer focused on the screen, thinking if he stared at it long enough, it would turn on. Ryder didn't notice this, Vederia however, did.

"That being said, what about you? Found anyone special?" Ryder asked her.

Vederia shook her head. "No, not yet. Too busy for that sort of thing, but it's not out of my list of options." She then turned to look at Hayjer and Avitus. "What about you two? thinking about love?"

Hayjer and Avitus suddenly felt the room go cold as if the heating unit malfunctioned. Avitus did his best to avoid the Asari Pathfinder's gaze, and Hajyer prayed she would lose interest. Ryder looked to both of them, and his grin widens. 

"Yeah, what about it, Hayjer? Avitus? found anyone special?" Ryder asked them both.

Neither of them wanting this conversation, but Avitus stared at Hayjer with pleading eyes. Silently begging him to go first. Hayjer stared at the Turian, let out the biggest sigh as he sunk into his chair

"Same reason as Vederia. I've been busy with my work on Exaltation and generally trying to get a hold on the title of Pathfinder. I don't have time to think about romance." Hayjer answered with bitterness.

"That's unfortunate. Aren't Salarians obsessed with like, breeding?" Ryder questioned.

"Don't get me started on that." The Salarian sighed.

Ryder and Vederia giggled before turning their attention to Avitus. The Turian gave brief looks to his aggressors before turning to Hayjer. He offered no aid to this poor man, Hayjer just looked at Avitus as one would a public execution.

"So," Vederia began.

"Anyone caught your eye?" Ryder finished.

Avitus looked between the two, pondering how he may escape this situation. He was a former Spectre, he could easily take them both down. A quick kick could incapacitate Vederia, and a swift punch to the gut would subdue Ryder. They would be down just long enough for him to escape, grab a shuttle, and live out the rest of his life in space. A solid plan, however, that's not stopping either of them from pursuing. They're inevitable, like death, they will find him. 

After minutes of hesitation, Avitus finally caved.

"No."

"No, what?" Ryder asked.

"Just no."

Vederia rolled her eyes. "It's just a harmless question."

"Really? because it feels like I'm being held at gunpoint." Avitus grumbled.

"Is that so? what me to get a gun to make it look real, or are you just going to answer the damn question?" Ryder insisted.

The gun would have been preferable, at least he could pistol-whip them both.

"Fine!" Avitus shouted. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

Avitus looked at his companions for their reactions; Hayjer was the only one not remotely interested. If only Ryder and Vederia has a bit of common sense like Hayjer, he'll knock him out last.

"I am not seeing anyone." He began. "I have never considered it because I am still mourning Macen."

At the mention of the former Turian Pathfinder, the room fell silent. Ryder and Vederia glanced at each other, the looks they gave made it seem they both were a little guilty. Served them right to force Avitus to reveal something that brings him a lot of pain. Hayjer looked to Avitus with a look of understanding, reaching his hand out to pat his shoulder.

"Avitus," Ryder began. "We did the impossible. I think we all deserve to indulge in something- you more than anyone."

Avitus grimaced. "Ryder that's-"

"We're not saying you have to immediately find a new boyfriend." Vederia interrupted him. 

"We're just saying that you should be able to go out and have fun. Going out on dates doesn't need to turn into a life-long commitment." Ryder added.

Vederia nodded. "Don't even need to go on dates, I got out and hang with people at bars."

"I thought you said you were too busy." Avitus pointed out.

"Not too busy to flirt with pretty girls." Vederia chuckled. "Flirting with cute Turian men isn't going to kill you.

Avitus rolled his eyes at both of them. Ryder put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, you can join Vederia and me when we go out. Talk to people, have fun, enjoy yourself."

Vederia inched herself closer to the couch and put her hand on Avitus's lap and nodded. "Come on, it'll be fun. Just us Pathfinders having fun together."

"And being a Pathfinder doesn't hurt your chances either." Ryder nudged Avitus. Vederia whacked Ryder's knee, causing the Human to recoil in pain.

"A little unorthodox but, they are right, Avitus. At least trying to have some fun isn't going to be the end of the world." Hayjer chimed in.

Avitus sighed. Looking to his companions, Vederia gave an understanding smile, Hayjer gave an encouraging nod, and Ryder was still gripping their knee. He thought for a moment, taking their words in and thinking about Macen.

_Pathfinder. I believe you should go with them._

Avitus narrowed his eyes.

_It would help you heal._

Great, even his SAM was against him as well. He couldn't protest either, stupid SAM.

Seeing no real way out of this, Avitus with great reluctance said. "Fine."

Vederia and Ryder's face lit up, both them of shot their fists into the air and screamed. "Yes!"

"You are going to regret this." Hayjer chuckled.

"I already am." Avitus groaned.

_It will do you some good to have some form of recreation outside of work._

Avitus grumbled, still unable to talk back to SAM.

The rest of the evening went by without much hassle. One bad movie after another, more drinking and finishing off the snacks. Less dancing when Ryder almost fell over the railing. Despite the uncomfortable conversation earlier, things were okay until they all had to clean up. Tann would give them a lecture of a lifetime if they just left it messy and smelling of beer. 'Unprofessional' he would have called it.

They all retired to their apartments on the Nexus, no way any of them were going back their crews in this state. Avitus certainly didn't want to face his, they worry too much already. Both his pilot and Doctor were already getting on his nerves. Unlike Ryder and Vederia, he can easily avoid them and brush off their concerns. He was their Pathfinder, and what he says goes. It doesn't stop their pestering for long, but it was better than dealing with Ryder and Vederia.

Avitus got back to his apartment, he foregoes the shower and instead flopped onto his bed. Turning over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He stared at this ceiling one too many times before since accepting the Pathfinder role. A role that wasn't his, to begin with.

"SAM?" Avitus spoke.

"Yes, Pathfinder?" SAM responded.

"Play the memory." Avitus commanded.

"Pathfinder- Avitus, I am not sure it is healthy to dwell on-"

"Play the damn memory." Avitus said harshly.

"...Yes, Pathfinder." SAM obeyed.

Avitus closed his eyes, and a movie started to play in his head. It was a familiar one, way before he even heard of the Initiative, and he was still under the Council's thumb.

* * *

_He was standing out on the balcony of his apartment. It was late, and he had just finished filing reports to the Council. Not much to do any more than just stop and stare. All the lights that illuminated the darken ward added to the active nightlife this ward had. A familiar sight and one Avitus loved to look out on._

_He then felt a pair of hands around his waist. Something press against his back as he was pulled into a tight embrace._

_"Macen." Avitus smiled._

_"It's late." Macen mumbled._

_"You know, I work late."_

_"Even Spectres need to rest, Avi." Macen rubbed his head against his lover's mandible. "Come to bed."_

_Avitus scoffed, releasing himself from Macen's grasp. He turned around to face him, pulling him into a proper embrace. "Fine, you win. Just a few more minutes, okay?"_

_Macen hummed and sighed. "Fine, but I'm dragging you to bed if you aren't there in two minutes."_

_"Understood." Avitus pressed their foreheads together before Macen sauntered back into their apartment. Avitus watched him leave, his hips swaying in an exaggerated motion. Avitus shook his head and turned back to the view, taking it in before he headed inside._

At least in his memories, Macen was always there. Avitus let that memory play on loop all night.

* * *

Avitus was definitely regretting everything right now. Here he was in Vortex with both Vederia and Ryder, drinks in hands, and music blasting on high volume. Ryder was enjoying himself, snapping his fingers to the beat as he sipped his drink. Vederia gently swayed her head to the music, not touching her glass. Avitus looked between the two and took a swig, this was going to be a long night.

"Slow down," Vederia chuckled. "The night is still young, let's enjoy it before either you or Ryder blacks out."

"I think I'm going to need the boost." Avitus grumbled.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad. We just started." Ryder pouted.

"Meaning everything can go wrong."

"Or can go right, depends on how we act." Vederia added.

"Exactly, and that means more drinks!" Ryder got out of his seat and walked towards the bar.

Vederia and Avitus watched Ryder leave before looking at each other. The Asari Pathfinder smiled at Avitus.

"I know it's a lot asking you to come, but just try to relax." She put a hand on his.

"I know, I'm just not used to outings like this," He squeezed her hand. "With friends."

"You will be, it's nice to see you out and about other than going HQ to the bar alone and to your ship." She then gestured to the rest of the bar. "Many interesting people here as well, all there for some light conversation, and who knows what else."

"I don't know about that." Avitus grimaced. "I'm not really looking for that."

Vederia was a good friend, she knew more about Macen then Ryder or Hayjer did. He could trust her to keep her mouth shut, but she still didn't understand how he felt. Losing Macen was still a fresh wound. He can't easily replace him with someone else, can anyone even compare?

"Rounds on me!" Ryder cried as he placed down a tray full of bottles.

"Ryder, how exactly did Dutch let you walk away with those?" Vederia raised her brow at Ryder.

"When you have a tactical cloak, anything is free for the taking." Ryder flashed a sly grin.

Avitus rolled his eyes. "Maybe keep that to yourself, Nexus security might catch wind of you."

"Too late."

Suddenly standing behind Ryder was a Turian man, his arms crossed as he stared down at the Human Pathfinder.

"Kandros!" Ryder greeted him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Could say the same to you, Ryder." Kandros then looked to Avitus and Vederia. Gave them both a curt nod. "Pathfinders."

"Kandros." Avitus and Vederia greeted him back.

"Now, what's this I'm hearing about stealing and a cloaking device?" Kandros' gaze boar into Ryder.

Ryder looked nervous, turning to look at the bottles of alcohol. He grabbed one and held it up to the Turian. 

"How about I buy you some drinks, and you can forget all about this?" Ryder gave Kandros a shy smile.

Kandros' brow plates shot up. "Ryder, are you trying to bribe me?"

"Uh," Ryder looked to Vederia and Avitus for support, both of them shaking them their heads. "Is it working?"

Kandros gave Ryder a long, hard stare before taking the bottle. "Buy APEX a round, and I'll forget all about it."

Kandros pointed behind him to a large group of APEX members being rowdy. Ryder looked to them and sighed, getting back up.

"Pathfinders, Kandros," Ryder said, gesturing between the two groups. "Kandros, Pathfinders. I'll be back." Ryder dragged his feet as he walked back to the bar.

Kandros sat down in Ryder's sit, taking a swig from the bottle before addressing Vederia and Avitus. "Haven't seen you two out here before."

"Well, we never saw each other outside of meetings." Vederia answered. 

"Hard to really know someone when you're only familiar through work." Avitus added.

"True enough, Ryder is going to be busy handing out drinks to APEX. I think that's long enough for, what do you humans call it, elevator pitch?"

"That doesn't sound correct." Avitus said.

"Well, neither of us really knows much about human idioms and such to dispute it." Vederia chuckled. "I'll start first, I'm Vederia Damali. Asari pathfinder and here to have a good time."

"I thought you said you wanted to, and I quote, 'Flirt with pretty girls.'" Avitus smirked at her.

Vederia's face went a dark purple, she silenced him with a biotic infused kick under the table with. "Not sure what you mean." She says as she forces a chuckle.

Avitus winced, clutching his glass tightly. "My mistake."

Kandros shook his head at the two. "Tiran Kandros, Nexus security, Militia, and APEX leader. I'm off duty."

"If you're off duty then-" Vederia started

"That was just to scare Ryder into free drinks. I know he's got the credits to spare." Kandros took a sip of his drink.

Vederia and Avitus exchanged looks and laughed. "Ryder is going not going to be happy if he finds out." Avitus mused,

"Who's says he's going to find out?" Kandros winked at Avitus.

Avitus froze up, feeling a little hot in here suddenly. "Right, well, I'm Avitus Rix-"

"I already know about you." Kandros interrupted him.

Avitus raised a brow plate at Kandros, glancing at Vederia, but all she offered was a shrug. He looked back at Kandros. "I thought these were introductions outside of work."

"They are, but I can glean enough about who you are from your actions." Kandros took a sip from his drink. "Reluctant to be the Pathfinder, eventual acceptance of the role, combing for Natanus Cyro pods when many would have just called finding the ark enough." Kandros set his gaze firmly on Avitus. "A mark of a true leader."

Avitus stared at Kandros, a little suspicious about where this conversation, but decided to play along. "Seems you know enough then. You talk as though you know from experience."

"I do, sort of," Kandros rolled the bottle in his hand. "Back during when things had gone to hell, I was thrust into a leadership role when I saved captives from the Ketts and brought them back the Nexus safely."

Avitus raised a brow. "How did you feel about that?"

"About suddenly becoming a leader? well, at that point when most of our leaders were dead, and there was little hope to hold onto; it just felt like the right thing to do." Kandros answered, staring down at his drink. "True leaders rise to the occasion."

Avitus fell silent, unsure of what to say. It was a little reassuring that he wasn't the only one who struggled with such a decision. At the same time, it was comforting.

"You sound like you admire me." Avitus prodded.

"Any Turian worth their plates would find that admirable. It means you earned your position. In a Meritocracy like ours, that says something about you." Kandros nodded to Avitus and raised his bottle. "I toast you for saving our ark, becoming our pathfinder, and giving our people hope."

Avitus was taken aback by all this, he wasn't sure how to respond. He just raised his glass as well and drank to the toast. Kandros looked pleased, Avitus averted his eyes to see Vederia with the biggest grin on her face.

"Anyways, thank you for that toast, Kandros." Avitus stammered out. 

Kandros chuckled. "Call me, Tiran."

Vederia's jaw dropped. Avitus almost choked on air. "Uh, of course," Avitus felt the word catch his throat, but he forced it out. "Tiran."

At the moment, Ryder came back, looking a little annoyed. Kandros laughed at Ryder, turning to Vederia and Avitus.

"Well, I guess that's it, I'll see you both later." Kandros downed the last of the bottle, slamming it on the table and walking away.

Ryder glared as the Turian walked by before sitting down. "I'm never stealing booze again."

Ryder hoped for that to strike a conversation but then looked between the two Pathfinders. Seeing Vederia's barely contained glee and Avitus looking like his soul was going to depart.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Ryder asked.

"By the Goddess..." Vederia breathed.

"I'm going to kill you both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder comes back to HQ after last night's events and has decided to take some extreme action against Avitus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumping these out as fast as I can before this writing high fails me. I edited as best I could but I'll try and go back fix whatever I missed.

"HE WINKED AT YOU!?"

"Ryder, shut up!" Avitus Swiped at Ryder from across the table.

Ryder moved out of the Turian's reach. "He WINKED at you and told you to call him TIRAN?!"

"If I get my hands on you, I will kill you." Avitus started crawling over the table towards Ryder.

With a flick of her wrists, Vederia had seized both Ryder and Avitus in stasis fields. Unable to move, their Asari friend used her Biotics to force them to sit down.

"Now, I am going to let you both go, but Ryder, you have to promise not to yell. Avitus, you need to promise not to kill Ryder."

Ryder and Avitus looked to Vederia and then to each other. "I promise." They solemnly said in unison.

Vederia gave a satisfied nod and released them. Avitus immediately grabbed a full bottle of booze and downed it. Ryder was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Okay- He winked at you?" Ryder asked.

Avitus groaned. "I don't think it's about what you think it is."

"I'm pretty sure you can't misinterpret winking." Ryder protested.

"You can actually. Tiran winked at me because of something I can't tell you." Avitus explained.

"And he wants you to call him Tiran? oh, that's pretty fucking spicy." Ryder huffed.

"Spirits Ryder-"

"Avitus." Vederia said firmly.

Avitus grumbled a few curse words under his breath. "That does not mean anything, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you why."

"And why not?" Ryder crossed his arms.

"I can't tell you," Avitus repeated.

Ryder narrowed his eyes at his friend. When it was clear that Avitus would not cave, he rose slowly from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Avitus inquired.

"I'm going to go over to Kandros and tell him you want to ask if he wants to be 'Surveyed' by the Pathfinder so you can pitch an Outpost." Ryder said casually.

"RYDER!" Avitus shrieked.

"Then tell me what the fuck the winking was about, or I will do it." Ryder threatened.

Avitus tighten his grip around the bottle. Resisting the urge to throw it at Ryder, a quick glance to Vederia shot that idea down. He relaxed his grip and took a deep breath. "It was a conspiratorial wink because he was off duty and tricked you into buying drinks for APEX."

Ryder's mouth fell open as he turned to where Kandros and APEX were drinking. "That son of a-" He flicked his attention between the other Pathfinders and Kandros before shaking his head. "One thing at a time, Ryder."

Ryder sat back down and stared down Avitus with an intensity. "Alright, then what the hell is the thing about him wanting you to call him Tiran?"

"He was just being friendly?" Avitus raised his brow plate.

Ryder's head flopped into his hands. Aggressively shaking his head as his screams were muffled. 

"Oh my god!" He cried. "Avitus, even I don't call Kandros by his first name, and I fucking know the guy outside of work. No one that has ever met or worked for the man calls him by this first name."

"He's got a point." Vederia chimed in.

"Don't you start." Avitus snapped at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just want to know what the fuck is going on. I was away for this, I don't know what happened." Ryder huffed.

"I was sitting right here, and even I don't know what happened." Vederia shrugged.

"You both are awful, and I hate you."

"Oh ho, we are not done yet." Ryder leaned in.

"Guys!" Vederia slammed her hands on the table, catching both Ryder and Avitus off guard.

"I think we should step back a bit and think about this," Vederia said calmly as she folded her hands together. "Maybe Kandros was just being friendly; after all, Avitus has done a lot for the Turians after accepting the role of Pathfinder."

"I'm a Pathfinder for humanity, and I don't see the big deal." Ryder remarked.

"Maybe but, It's different for Turians. Remember they operate via the Meritocracy?" Vederia explained. "And what Avitus is doing is equivalent to what a Primarch does."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Avitus interjected. "I'm just doing my duty."

"Maybe you see it like that, but it was clear Kandros was in awe of you. I mean, he made a toast to you-"

"Excuse me!?" Ryder screamed.

"Ryder, it's not that serious-" Vederia tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, but a fucking toast? are you kidding me?" Ryder freaked out, nearly getting out of his chair. "Oh, this is just going a little too far. Hang on, let me-"

Reacting quickly, Avitus threw a bottle at Ryder, striking him in the head. Ryder collapsed to the ground. 

"By the Goddess!" Vederia stood up and dropped to Ryder's side. "Ryder?"

Vederia lightly hitting Ryder's cheek. The human twitched slightly but made no move to swat her hand away.

"Ryder's vitals read as fine, but he will need medical attention. There is a potential he might develop a concussion." Vederia's SAM spoke.

"Oh, thank the Godness." Vederia sighed, whipping her head around to Avitus. "Why did you do that?"

"To shut him up, obviously." Avitus hissed.

"There are better ways to do that, then rendering him unconscious." Vederia chastised the Turian before helping Ryder to his feet. "Now get over here so we can haul him to The Tempest."

Avitus groaned. "Do I have to?"

"If Ryder gets a concussion and is unable to perform his duties as Pathfinder, then I will let Tann know who to blame."

At the mention of Director Tann getting involved, Avitus immediately got out of his chair and helped Vederia steady Ryder. They walked out the door with Ryder in tow and dragged him to where the Tempest was docked.

"Lexi is going to kill you." Vederia chuckled.

"Wonderful."

* * *

The two Pathfinders managed to drag Ryder to the Tempest without injuring him further, no matter how much Avitus wanted to smack the Pathfinder upside the head. Lexi was not happy to receive Ryder in such a state, her ire targeted at Avitus for doing. She didn't have time to throttle the Turian with her Biotics, not with Ryder unconscious. The Asari doctor shooed both Vederia and Avitus out so she could immediately get to work on Assessing Ryder. Before Lexi closed the Medbay doors, she told them that she will do here best to make sure Ryder is fine. She, however, won't prevent him from going on a murderous rampage when he woke up. Avitus was okay with that. He can take Ryder on in a duel if he really was itching to get back at him.

With Lexi's permission to leave, Vederia and Avitus both walked out of the Tempest and headed back towards Vortex. They had to pay for their drinks and maybe finish them when they got back. On the way, Vederia stopped Avitus by grabbing his arm. He shrugged her off.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did." He stated firmly.

"I don't expect you too." She sighed. "Look, aside from Ryder being an ass. I did have a good point back there."

Avitus kicked his feet across the ground. "I don't think it's idolization. If it is, then I don't want it."

"Regardless of what you think, Kandros does seem to hold you in high regard. I think it's great that you have that effect on your own people." Vederia pointed out.

Avitus snorted. "Just what I needed, Hero-worship."

"Maybe, but you gotta admit that was probably the first real conversation you had with someone outside of work." Vederia smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Avitus's mandibles flared out, slightly embarrassed he looked down. "Yeah."

"Come on, we got drinks to finish and pay for." Vederia grabbed his hand and led him back into Vortex.

As they entered the bar and headed back to the table, Anan T'Mari flagged them down.

"Hey, Anan, just going to pay for our drinks." Vederia held up her Omni-tool.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I wanted to let you know that your drinks are paid for." Anan told them.

Vederia and Avitus looked at each other, both confused. "By who? I don't think Ryder paid..." Vederia tried to remember if he did.

"No, not Ryder, Kandros paid for them." Anan said. 

Vederia and Avitus's brows shot up. "Kandros?"

"Yeah, he saw all of you leave and wanted to make sure you both don't worry about it." Anan explained.

The Pathfinders turned around to see Kandros with the APEX members; he looked their way and waved at them. They weakly waved back, Kandros then tapped a few buttons on his Omni-tool.

Anan's Omni-tool lit up, she looked down and chuckled. "And now he's just paid a round for you both."

"Okay, now that is a little hard to dispute." Vederia spoke.

"Not a word to Ryder." Avitus hissed

"Oh no, this is staying between us." Vederia clarified. She grabbed Avitus's arm and led him back to their table. "Come on, let's down these so your admirer didn't waste his credits."

"You are lucky, I adore you." Avitus sighed heavily.

* * *

"I'm not mad." 

"You sure?" Vederia asked.

It was the following day, Ryder had just walked into Pathfinder HQ, and Vederia had reactively conjured up a barrier around Avitus. Lexi said he would be fine by tomorrow, but she also said she wasn't going to stop him. Vederia was now worried that Ryder might take his revenge.

"Do I look angry?" Ryder held his hands out in front of him. "Do I look like I'm carrying anything lethal?" 

Vederia looked at his hands, not seeing anything on him that would cause alarm. She still didn't want to trust Ryder on his word, she gestured to Hayjer to go over to him. With great reluctance, the Salarian Pathfinder patted Ryder down and could find no weapons on him. Vederia lowered the Barrier but stood on the stand by, just in case.

"I am not mad, thinking back, I was kind of a dick," Ryder admitted as he walked closer to Vederia and Avitus. "However, you did not answer me then."

Avitus then immediately pulled up search reports on the terminal and turned away from Ryder.

"Oh, come on!" Ryder yelled. "I know you can still hear me, so let me ask, A fucking toast?"

Avitus grumbled, trying to focus on the reports. Ryder got close to him, Vederia raised her hand, Hayjer gently put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Ryder grabbed the Turian's face and forced Avitus to look at him.

"Avitus, a fucking toast?" Ryder repeated.

Avitus groaned. "Ryder, I think you're missing the point."

"What's the point then? because from what I heard, Kandros admires you and toasts to your name?" Ryder scoffed. "Avitus, my friend, my buddy, my beloved colleague- the fuck?"

Avitus pushed Ryder away with a sigh. "It was just a toast Tiran made because he thought what I was doing was admirable."

"Can you please stop calling him Tiran? it's freaking me out." Ryder snapped.

"He asked me to call him that." Avitus reminded Ryder.

"Now, that's just even more suspicious!" Ryder threw his arms in the air.

"I don't think you're thinking this through." Avitus turned to Hayjer. "Is it weird for someone you normally call by their last name to request you call them by their first?"

Hayjer held his hands up. "I am staying out of this."

Vederia elbowed his side, making him recoil slightly. He gave a heavy sigh. "Speaking from my experience, I normally don't like anyone call me Lumont unless I'm really close to them." 

Avitus' mandible tweaked, feeling a little betrayed by Hayjer. He turned back to Ryder. "Does not apply to this situation."

"Of course it does. Clearly, Kandros feels he's close enough to you for-"

"Actually, I think it may because Kandros holds Avitus in high regard. I told you last night that what Avitus is doing is on par of that of a Primarch. Maybe he just respects Avitus enough that his first name would build a rapport?" Vederia interrupted.

"Exactly, thank you, Vederia." Avitus thanked her. "See? absolutely nothing to do about what you think it is."

"'What I think it is?' Avitus, you can just say it's-"

Avitus covered Ryder's mouth. "No, nope, not saying it."

Ryder pushed Avitus's hand away. "Fine, but that still doesn't clear my suspicions!" 

Ryder shouted as he walked away and out of Pathfinder HQ. The other Pathfinders stared at the door before looking at each other.

"Not a word." Avitus threatened before returning back to the reports.

Vederia and Hayjer shared a silent, concerned look between them before getting back to their own work.

* * *

Ryder Stormed out of HQ and made his way down to the Militia Office. Kandros was busy staring at a datapad, failing to notice Ryder approach him.

"Kandros, how are you this morning?" Ryder greeted him.

Kandros winced. "Ryder."

"Rough night?" Ryder asked.

"Just nursing a hangover. Nothing too serious." Kandros explained. 

Ryder's clenched his fists, he didn't forget what Avitus told him. He'll get Kandros back for that later, for now, he has more pressing matters to attend too.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kandros asked.

"Yes but, I think we should discuss this privately." Ryder gestured Kandros to follow him.

Kandros eyed Ryder for a brief moment, turning to Lieutenant Sajax. "Cover for me."

The Turian woman nodded, leaving Kandros free to follow Ryder down towards where the tram was. There was no one around, and once the doors closed, they didn't risk anyone listening in on them.

"Alright, Ryder, what did you want to discuss?" Kandros asked.

"Relax, it's nothing serious." Ryder laughed at how Kandros was standing.

Back straight, hands behind his back must have thought Ryder had some serious business to take care of. Kandros let his posture relax, but now he just looked annoyed.

"Then why did you pull me away from my work?" Kandros questioned Ryder.

"Just wanted to ask, are you seeing anyone?" Ryder grinned.

Kandros stared at Ryder, minutes passing by before he finally spoke. "You're not my type Ryder."

"What? no!" Ryder cried. "I mean- wait, type? you have a type?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Kandros raised a brow plate.

"Yes, but, you? what is your type then?" Ryder asked.

"I'm leaving." Kandros turned around.

"Wait!" Ryder grabbed Kandros' arm and pulled him back. "Just answer me this before you leave, are you seeing one?"

"No." Kandros answered, shaking his arm free from Ryder's grip.

"Okay, good, would you mind it if you were, though?" Ryder asked.

"Is there a reason for this line of questioning?" Kandros crossed his arms, a little suspicious of Ryder's intentions.

"Please just answer the stupid question." Ryder pleaded.

Kandros sighed. "I don't think it's really any of your business, but I'm not actively looking for a relationship. I wouldn't exactly say no to the prospect."

"Good, well how about a little blind date then?" Ryder rubbed his hands together, smiling.

"Ryder," Kandros started.

"I know, I know, mind your business and all but just humour me." Ryder cut him off. "Do this, and I will drop it."

Kandros tilted his head to the side, thinking over Ryder's proposal before giving a slow nod. "I don't know what you're up to Ryder, but if it's in a bar, you're buying."

"That is exactly what I was thinking. So, two days from now?"

"Sure." Kandros agreed. "At least it goes awry, I can always drink myself into a stupor and forget."

"Oh, I don't think so. You are going to enjoy it." Ryder flashed an innocent smile to Kandros.

Kandros raised a brow plate at him, he wasn't sure what Ryder was doing, but he wasn't exactly going to turn down free drinks. He shrugged and headed back to the Militia Office. Ryder waved goodbye to Kandros as He walked out of the room. Ryder walked back to Pathfinder HQ with a smug grin on his face. Vederia and Hayjer looked at Ryder with worry, they knew what that look was and what it entailed. Avitus largely ignored Ryder as he passed him.

"So, Avitus, I wanted to say I'm sorry for drilling you with inane questions. I was a jerk, and I want to make it up to you, how about we go out for drinks to say, two days from now?" Ryder leaned next to Avitus and in his field of view.

Avitus eyed Ryder suspiciously. "Why two days from now?"

"Oh, I got a lot of work to do, and I think it would be great if just the two of us went out as friends." Ryder explained.

Avitus wasn't entirely convinced, but when he looked to Hayjer and Vederia, they both gave him encouraging looks. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Sure, Ryder. I guess you can make it up to me."

"Great! See you then." Ryder patted his friend on the back and walked out of HQ.

The other Pathfinders watched him leave, all turning to face each other after the door closed.

"Ryder is up to something." Hayjer said.

"He was overly friendly there." Vederia agreed.

"He is definitely going to get me back for beaming him in the head with that bottle." Avitus scoffed.

"And you're still going?" Hayjer questioned.

"Of course, if I didn't, then Ryder wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed," Avitus explained. "And if I do go, then I can wipe that smug grin off Ryder's face if he does try to do anything funny."

"Well, try not to kill each other. I'm not going to be able to pry you both apart if turns ugly." Vederia sighed.

"And I refuse to watch you both act like children." Hayjer huffed.

Vederia elbowed Hayjer hard, causing the Salarian to fall over. Avitus rolled his eyes at them both before getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avitus has a few people get on his case about a very personal matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than the other two but I think the content makes up for that, I think so at least.

After Ryder left, the other pathfinders got back to work. Vederia left shortly after to continuing mapping the scourage. Hayjer was the only one that stayed in Pathfinder HQ with Avitus, going over the reports and findings his team found about Exaltation. As the day progressed, Vederia sent Avitus updated versions of the charts he possessed. With the updated charts, Avitus expanded the search grid. He had contacted a few various teams to search the newly revealed areas, it would be easy if SAM just told him where he ejected the pods. Sadly the AI doesn't know; due to the trauma of Macen's death, a lot of SAM's memories were corrupted. 

_ Pathfinder, please do not dwell on such thoughts. _

Avitus sighed. "SAM, I'm fine."

"Using the Private channel in from me? I could leave the room if you need it." Hayjer chimed in.

"No," Avitus put his hand up, gesturing Hayjer to stay. "It's fine, SAM is just a nuisance."

"I worry about you." SAM spoke.

"If this is about what I think it is," Hayjer closed the windows of his reports and walked over to Avitus. "Then maybe we could talk about it."

"Not you too." Avitus groaned.

"I will not pretend to understand like Vederia and Ryder do, but I can offer support and a shoulder." Hayjer grabbed Avitus's hand. "Just a few minutes, I promise."

Avitus stared at Hayjer, trying to read him. Salarians are always crafty, have to be, it's why they're a dominant council species. He suspected Vederia or Ryder put him up to his, Spirits help him if his crew actually had something to do with this. Looking at Hayjer, however, Avitus could not pick up anything that would suggest he was told to do this. 

With great reluctance, Avitus allowed Hayjer to guide him over to where the couches. "Fine, a few minutes, but that's it."

"That's all I ask for, now wait here." Hayjer sat Avitus down and walked over to Director Tann's desk.

"I'm going to request you to leave, I have to discuss some sensitive matters with my fellow Pathfinder." Hayjer made it sound like him, and Avitus was discussing critical intel and not personal issues.

"If it's a sensitive matter, then I have the right to sit in on the discussion." Tann protested.

Hayjer didn't like the answer, so he grabbed Tann's arm and dragged them down to the door. Avitus couldn't see them anymore, but he could hear Hayjer.

"Terribly sorry, but you will have to sit out on this particular meeting." Hayjer said calmly.

Avitus heard the door closed, and a few minutes later, Hayjer walked back and sat down. 

"SAM?" Hayjer called.

"Yes, Pathfinder?" Hayjer's SAM spoke.

"Make sure you keep those doors are locked, run countermeasures if they try to force them open," Hayjer commanded. "And any cameras or listening devices are to be disabled for the time being."

"Yes, Pathfinder." Hayjer's SAM obeyed.

"There, now it is just us." Hayjer notified Avitus. "Take your time and only tell me what you're comfortable with sharing."

Avitus was in awe, he didn't think Hayjer would go through all that effort just to make this a private conversation. It was a little concerning that HE could do all this and act so casual about locking them in a sealed room together.

Avitus took a deep breath and spoke. "I remembered the fact that Macen's death affected my SAM."

"I read the report, your SAM has suffered severe trauma from the transfer being interrupted." Hayjer added in.

"Yeah, SAM was barely coherent when trying to speak to us. Ryder's SAM had to help." Avitus recounted the events of finding the Natanus. "Even now, SAM still has problems. His memory is corrupted, and some of his functions aren't at full capacity."

"The functions being what exactly?" Hayjer inquired.

"In combat, SAM is supposed to augment my abilities to help me focus better. My SAM can't do that, I don't get that boost that you all get." Avitus explained. "It's a side effect of the trauma, SAM can only run tactical for me." Avitus shrugged.

"I see," Hayjer nodded. "And are they getting help to repair his lost functions?"

"I am, but even with skilled engineers working around the clock, it has been difficult." SAM chimed up. "My functions are still faulty and not at 100 percent functionality."

"And how does that affect your ability to work together in the field?" Hayjer questioned.

"Very little. Like Avitus said, I run tactical, but I am still capable of running searches, hacking, and sabotage. Avitus is alone, however, when it comes to taking down threats." SAM explained.

"You do enough to make sure no one is flanking my team or me." Avitus sighed. "You're doing fine."

"Thank you, Pathfinder." SAM mumbled.

"So, you both lean on each other and work through the issue." Hayjer nodded. "That is exactly what the partnership is meant to do."

"Yeah, I guess." Avitus shrugged. "Not as effective as the rest of you, but we get it done either way."

"Maybe, but without your SAM's full capabilities, you are hampered when it comes to how effective you can be on the field." Hayjer pointed out. "SAM, however, is active in making sure the engineers restore him to his full capabilities so he can help you properly." Hayjer nodded.

Avitus squinted his eyes at the Salarian Pathfinder. "Hayjer, what are you getting at?"

Hayjer chuckled. "Alright, I will say it plainly since you caught on." He cleared his throat. "I think you should get help, professional help for dealing with Macen's loss."

Avitus groaned. "So, that's what you were fishing for."

"I was getting to that, yes but, I am saying this from a place of concern," Hayjer said. "I have been checking in with your counselor, and she told me that you haven't shown up for a single session."

"I haven't shown up because I don't need her, I'm fine." Avitus hissed.

"He is not." SAM spoke up.

"SAM, don't you-"

"He often has me replaying his memories of Macen. He has me do it while he sleeps." SAM continued. Avitus bared his teeth, a few angry thoughts that he was sure SAM could hear. 

Hayjer shook his head at Avitus. "I am very disappointed."

"Spare me the lecture, Hayjer." Avitus snapped at Hayjer. "I already have Vederia and Ryder on my ass about this. I don't need you adding to that."

Hayjer stared at his Turian cohort, see that he was not going to listen to him, no matter how hard he pressed the issue. The Salarian Pathfinder sighed and nodded his head.

"Then, I won't press the issue." Hayjer got up and walked back to the terminal his work was at. "SAM, let the Director and his Aide back in before they break the door down."

"Yes, Pathfinder." Hayjer's SAM spoke.

Avitus watched as Hayjer walked back to the terminal, turning it on and resuming as if nothing happened. A small pang of guilt snapping at him, Avitus felt like he made the wrong decision in shutting down Hayjer. He didn't mean to be rude; he was just so tired of everyone trying to offer aid when he didn't need it. He can't run from Vederia or Ryder's need to help, Hayjer could have at least maintained a respectable distance from the issue. At least the Salarian knew when to back off. Avitus got up from the couch and went back to work.

Avitus eyed Hayjer occasionally, but his friend made no move to look back at him.

* * *

Hayjer and Avitus worked in silence that neither of them really noticed how much time had passed until Tann told them both to vacate Pathfinder HQ. As the two exited the room, Hayjer continued to maintain the silence between them as they took the tram to the docks. The Salarian made no move to talk to Avitus the whole ride. Avitus felt the guilt eat away at him as they walked to their ships. Before they parted ways, Hayjer finally spoke to him.

"I know you like to keep your private life to yourself," He began. "But it's not a bad thing to seek help for your problems."

Hayjer walked away before Avitus could respond to him. Avitus just stood there and watched Hayjer leave, shaking his head and forcing the Salarian's words from his mind. He turned and walked towards where his own ship, The Carthaan, they called it, was docked. As Avitus approached the ship, he spotted his Pilot and Engineer. Turning quickly on his feet in the other direction, ready to walk away when his Pilot called out to him.

"Avitus!" The Turian Pilot cried. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, he slowly turned to see both of them walking towards him.

"There you are, Grasia and I were about to call you to go over a few things. We found some interesting intel that you might find helpful."

"What Katius meant to say is that I found some interesting intel for you." Grasia chimed in.

Avitus sighed. "What did you find?"

"Well, sir, after our last sweep for Natanus Cyro pods, I think I found a way we can find the others much more quickly." Grasia explained.

"She suggested we try to track the Natanus's route through Heleus and then relay that information through the computer to track when Cyro pods were ejected." Katius interrupted.

"Thanks, no need to take my brilliant idea way from me." Grasia huffed.

"You were taking too long."

"Alright, I get it." Avitus butted in before this escalated any further. "Alright, so how long can you get that up and running? And can SAM help with that?"

"Actually, SAM might be able to help with calculating the trajectory the pods took." Grasia noted.

"Told you, our Pathfinder would have some ideas." Katius grinned.

"Alright, well, thank you both for that." Avitus interrupting them again, he wasn't in the mood to pry them apart if they started fighting. "I'm retiring for the night, let me know if there are any more updates."

"Sure thing." Katius saluted Avitus. Grasia simply nodded her head.

Avitus watched them walk away, he then turns and headed into the Carthaan. He made it to the cargo bay before he heard his name being called again.

"Avitus! sir, wait."

Avitus cursed under his breath as he slowly and reluctantly turned to face Katius. "Is there something else?"

Katius did a quick salute before he spoke. "Not on the scale as the Cyro pods. This is a little more personal if you can forgive the insubordination."

"This isn't a military vessel, Katius." Avitus reminded him. "On what I can forgive depends entirely on what the personal issue is."

"Of course, well, it's about you." 

"Katus-"

"I know," Katus interjected. "But, you have me worried sometimes."

"I don't see how that should be your concern." Avitus scoffed.

"But it is, as your pilot, I consider it my personal responsibility to make sure you're fine," Katus explained. "Whether I'm dropping you off in the middle of a war zone or making sure I pick you up in the condition I left you in."

Avitus suppressed a smile, giving a curt nod. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."

"I don't think so, you've been awfully distant and stressed lately. It's affecting how you worked." Katius noted. "I've noticed you made a couple of mistakes when we went out searching last time."

"I was a few meters off," Avitus explained

"We almost went headfirst into a scourage cloud because you miscalculated our jump." Katius sighed. "I just think you should take it easy."

"Katus, I'm fine," Avitus assured his Pilot. 

"I understand that sir, but between the aftermath of Meridian, fighting the small pockets of Kett, and finding the remaining Natanus Cryo pods- it's a lot." Katius tentatively reached out to Avitus but retracted his hand. "Even Pathfinders need to rest once in a while."

"I'm fine, I'll promise to keep the Carthaan docked more often if that will satisfy you." Avitus crossed his arms. "Besides, shouldn't you try and get that model projection up and running?"

"Right, sorry." Katus saluted Avitus. "Take it easy, Sir."

"Sure." Avitus nodded, watching Katus leave.

"This is the twentieth time you have told him that you would rest," SAM spoke.

"And I'll do it again if it gets him off my back." Avitus turned and continued on to his quarters. 

He took it slow and tiptoed by the Medbay doors, unsure if Doctor Hirrin was on board, but he wasn't going to take that chance. He wasn't in the mood for her lecturing him. Avitus didn't want to deal with her right after talking with Hayjer about this. When he got into his quarters, he closed and lock the door behind him immediately. If anyone wanted to talk to him, they could contact him via Omni-tool. He wanted to be alone, and his room is the last refuge he had against everyone. Letting out a long sigh, Avitus and walked towards his bed, stopping when he noticed an email opened on his desktop. Changing direction, he walked over and read it, deleting when he realized it was from Doctor Hirrin. 

It was another of her messages about asking him to come by for counseling if he wasn't going to attend the sessions with his assigned counselor. Avitus found Hirrin was more annoying as his Pilot, Katus. She couldn't be easily deterred by 'I'm fine' like he could be. Avitus wondered if Ryder had to deal with this same thing. Avitus wasn't sure if Lexi was as pushy as Doctor Hirrin was or not. For a Salarian Doctor, he shouldn't be surprised. He closed down the computer and threw himself onto his bed, lying there with his face buried into the pillow.

"Avitus, you should talk to Hirrin." SAM spoke from his console on the desk.

"Not now, SAM." Avitus grumbled into the pillow.

"Everyone is starting to notice now, you can't keep hiding it." SAM reminded him. "They will keep asking."

"I know, SAM." Avitus snapped as he turned to face the blue orb. "It's not my fault they don't know how to mind their own business."

"They are trying to help, Avitus," SAM noted. "They're your friends."

"If I wanted their help, I'll ask for it." Avitus hissed.

"From what I can recall from Macen's memories-"

"SAM," Avitus sat up. "Choose your next words very carefully."

"You cannot shut down the conversation whenever Macen is brought up," SAM said. "You have to come to terms with what happened."

"I have, and what I concluded is no one talks about him as if they knew him!" Avitus yelled.

"They aren't," SAM objected. "They are simply talking about him."

"They shouldn't." Avitus turned away from SAM.

"Everyone talks about Alec and Raeka, but Ryder and Hayjer do not snap when they hear stories about them," SAM remarked.

"What does that have to do with them?" Avitus questioned the AI.

"Ryder handled his grief about Alec with the help of his SAM, friends, and family," SAM recalled. "Hayjer is handling his grief about Raeka with a community of others who knew her."

"So? I fail to see how they factor into this conversation." Avitus rolled his eyes at the blue orb.

"You are not the only one who has lost someone," SAM stated.

Avitus felt tense up. SAM continued. "Alec died before Ryder's eyes, sacrificing himself so his son can live." SAM recounted. "Hayjer had to contend with the fact that Ryder chose to leave Pathfinder Raeka behind. I am also grieving Macen's loss."

"You're a machine, you can't grieve."

"I am an AI, my personality is far more developed and constantly evolving, unlike a common VI whose responses are pre-programmed." SAM sounded a bit offended. "Macen was my Pathfinder, it was my duty to ensure his safety."

"SAM..."

"I could not prevent his death; in my most vulnerable state, I have been corrupted. Many of my functions remain inaccessible to me. It scares me." SAM's little node blinks a dull blue.

"what are you scared of?" Avitus inquired.

"That I can't keep Macen's lover alive." SAM clarified Avitus's eyes widen. "I don't want to lose another Pathfinder."

Avitus turned his gaze to the floor, that guilt in his chest welling up and expanding.

SAM continued. "You are not alone in your grieving. Let others help you, let  _ me  _ help you."

Avitus let SAM's words floating around his head. He then thinks of what Hayjer said, wondering what he would have talked about if he didn't shut him down. Both of them seemed genuinely worried and wanted to help him, but Avitus didn't know what to do. He was never good at talking about his personal life with anyone; work was always easy to discuss because he didn't explain himself. He's always kept the two apart for that reason, rarely ever brought one into the other. Macen was the only one he ever let become tangled in that mess. Could it be so easy to just let others in, and for this to just go away, Avitus wondered. 

Avitus flopped back into bed. He didn't want to deal with any of this right now. Too tired and didn't have the mental capacity to even shift through the mess that was his emotions and personal issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avitus reluctantly still agrees to Ryder's outing but meets someone else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just shooting close to 3k words per chapter as I got along but I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Two days later, Hayjer and Avitus arrived at Pathfinder HQ a little earlier than usual. The two of them worked in silence until Tann, and the Aide came hours later. Hayjer had to organize his team's reports, and Avitus had to double-check the charts before he sent them off to his search teams. As the day went on, Vederia didn't come in, safe to assume she was still mapping the scourage. There was no sign of Ryder yet, so that was a saving grace. It made the atmosphere quieter than usual, It gave the two Pathfinders the space to work with little to distract them.

Still, the silence between them was getting to Avitus. He didn't like the note they left on the other day, he didn't think Hayjer hated him, but it made him feel weird to just leave it alone. Checking around to make sure Tann wasn't listening, Avitus scooted over to Hayjer and decided to talk to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day," Avitus confessed. "I know you were just trying to help, but I'm fine."

Hayjer stopped working on his reports, turning to Avitus. "Is that truly how you feel?"

"Yes, I'm working through it on my own." Avitus assured. 

The Salarian eyed Avitus for a moment, before sighing. "Alright, but if you ever need anyone to listen..."

"Thanks for offering but, I won't need it."

"Still, contact me when you need it." Hayjer urged Avitus. "I'm always available when you need me."

Avitus gave Hayjer a nod before going back to his terminal. At least Hayjer won't bug him about his missed sessions anymore. The two Pathfinders let a comfortable silence settle between them until Ryder came in. As the human walked up the ramp, Avitus immediately tensed up as the human Ryder strolled up to me.

"Avitus, how are you this morning?" Ryder greeted.

Avitus eyed Ryder carefully. "I'm working."

"I can see that," Ryder clapped his hands together. "So, you haven't forgotten that today is our guy's night out, right?"

Avitus sighed. "No, I haven't."

"Good, wouldn't want you to be late for that."

"Or what? it'll hurt your feelings?" Avitus raised a brow plate at Ryder.

"Well, yeah," Ryder huffed. "That would just be a little rude, wouldn't it?"

Avitus rolled his eyes and went back to his work. "Sure, wouldn't want that."

"Oh, it's not my feelings I'm worried about." Ryder chuckled. "But, it would still be incredibly rude."

Avitus stared at Ryder, wondering why Ryder would be worried if his feelings are hurt. Ryder didn't elaborate further, just turned and walked towards where Tann was. Avitus watched him before turning back to his terminal. 

Hayjer looked back to Ryder then scooted closer to Avitus. "You are aware Ryder is up to something."

"Yes."

"And you are still going?" Hayjer looked confused.

"Ryder will just keep bugging me if I just told him I couldn't go," Avitus grumbled. "and if I tried to leave, he would hunt me down without mercy."

"Good point." Hayjer scooted back to his terminal. "Try not to kill each other."

Avitus rolled his eyes. "Worried about us, Hayjer?"

"A little bit, I'm mostly worried about the amount of property damage that the Nexus will sustain." Hayjer sighs. "We have some Angara living here, let's not make them regret that." 

"I can't promise you that." Avitus shrugged.

"Then, I hope you both perish." That got a chuckle out of Avitus. If either of them was going to get hurt, then it would be fair to assume that both of them would wind up in the infirmary. 

Ryder stuck around for the remainder of the day, not really doing anything of note. Occasionally checking his Omni-tool and maybe chat tup Tann about something. It was almost agonizing the way Ryder walked around the room doing nothing. It was like Ryder was watching Avitus, making sure he stayed where he was. Was Ryder counting on Avitus to bail and leave as soon as he turned his back? It made sense, but Avitus wasn't going to do that. He'll face whatever Ryder has planned.

At some point, even Tann was getting sick of Ryder hanging around and now doing anything. Avitus caught the Salarian glaring at Ryder more than once as the Human Pathfinder walked around the room. Avitus was a little impressed that Ryder could keep himself entertained for so long. Tann, on the other hand, looked like he was just about willing to risk the good terms he had with Ryder. The snide little toad wasn't going to do it. 

Good thing neither of them had to stand Ryder's presence for long, as the day was winding to a close. Tann took that opportunity to get out of the HQ as quickly as possible, any more, and the Pathfinders would have had to witness Tann assault, Ryder.

Avitus counted the moments he had to himself before Ryder threw their arm around him. 

"So, ready to head out?" Ryder asked, bouncing with glee.

Avitus glanced over at Hayjer, witnessed the solemn nod the Salarian Pathfinder gave him.

"You're buying." Avitus huffed, looking back to Ryder.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ryder grinned. "I got it all taken care of."

* * *

Later in Vortex, Avitus was seated on the far end of the room, staring at the corner while Ryder got their drinks. He was already immediately regretting this, a cursory look around the bar showed that there were very few people tonight. If it was a crowd, then that would have been fine. Right now, Avitus felt like the whole bar was watching him. He focused back on the corner, at least if he tried not to think about it, then he can maintain a certain level of calm.

"Two bottles of Turian Brandy for the grumpy Turian Pathfinder." Ryder set a tray down of the two bottles and a couple of glasses in front of Avitus.

"Trying to butter me up, Ryder?" Avitus grabbed a glass. "Because it's not working."

"Ah, would I do such a thing?" Ryder put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt, Avitus."

The Turian rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass. "Alright, what was the point of this entire outing?"

"I said it was a guy's night out." Ryder sat down in his chair. "And here we are."

"Right, just the two of us drinking?" 

"Of course, what else?" Ryder shrugged. "I mean unless you want to reveal to me your deepest, darkest secrets."

"Not a chance." Avitus took a sip of his brandy.

"Worth a shot." Ryder sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back in his seat. "I'll be honest with you, I did want to get back at you for nearly giving me a concussion."

"I knew it." Avitus reached for one of the bottles.

"No need for that!" Ryder held his hands up. "I wanted to just sock you in the face and call it even, but that was just going too far."

"Would have been easier than dragging me here," Avitus remarked, pouring himself another glass of brandy. "Could have just taken the brawl and woke up in the infirmary, and that would have been the end of it."

"Maybe but, it's kind of childish," Ryder pointed to the brandy. "So why not get drunk with my friend and call it even there?"

Avitus raised a brow plate at Ryder. "That's surprisingly mature for you, Ryder."

"I know, right? look at me, all grown up!" Ryder flashed a grin at the Turian.

"Maybe not as mature as I thought." Avitus sighed, drinking the entire contents of his glass. When he put his glass down, he noted the strange lack of alcohol Ryder could drink. "However, you can't drink Turian alcohol."

"I know, something about my stomach exploding and possibly dying for real this time." Ryder got out of his chair. "Vetra told me so."

"Well, at least you're with someone who has a brain." Avitus refrain from pouring himself another glass. "Still doesn't explain how you didn't buy anything for yourself."

"I know, just wanted to make sure you were taken care of before I got mines." Ryder explained. 

"Ryder, I don't think I can finish two bottles of brandy by myself." Avitus pointed to the brandy. "Even then, I'm not looking forward to waking up with a bad hangover."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that." Ryder waved dismissively. "You'll finish them, one way or another. In the meantime, be right back."

Ryder got up and walked towards the bar. Avitus rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the corner. While He expected Ryder to get revenge, he wasn't about just getting drunk with Ryder. It was a better outcome than both of them hobbling to the infirmary or Nexus's Militia, dragging them there.

"Expecting someone?" 

Avitus swiveled his head around, seeing Kandros standing behind him. He could see the other Turian paling as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Pathfinder?" Kandros asked, his voice close to a whisper.

"Tiran!" Avitus exclaimed. "Uh, didn't expect to see you here." 

"Tiran? " Kandros started tugging at his collar. "That's awfully friendly of you."

Avitus furrowed his brow platers. "Why? you said I could call you that."

Kandros froze up. "Uh, when was that?"

"About two days ago," Avitus recalled. "Why ask?"

Kandros brought his hand to his face and started to rub the plates on his nose. "Right, I'm sorry to say that I don't remember much from that night."

"You don't?"

"From what Lieutenant Sajax told me, I had a bit too much to drink and wasn't very coherent." Kandros admitted.

Avitus let out a big sigh, relieved to hear that however, Kandros acted towards him was not intentional. "Well, sorry about that then, Kandros. Won't happen again."

Kandros winced. "Glad we cleared that up." The Turian man remarked as he sat down.

Avitus didn't say anything, Ryder will just have to get another chair. Looking at Kandros closely, he noted that they looked a bit uncomfortable. To be honest, Avitus also hasn't seen Kandros outside of work or drunk, and here he is, looking like a child that did something wrong. To see the Militia leader in such an unprofessional light was a little jarring.

"Turian Brandy?" Kandros remarked as he grabbed one of the bottles. "An interesting choice for a night out."

"Not my first choice," Avitus shrugged. "It'll have to do, though."

"What would you have your first choice have been?" Kandros asked as he poured himself a glass.

"I would have preferred something a little lighter," Avitus admitted. "To start the night off before leaning into the harder stuff."

"And why is that?" Kandros asked.

"I like to remember the night before." Avitus chuckled.

Kandros sighed. "No chance in making you forget that?"

"It's still early, you'll figure something out." Avitus mused as he poured Tiran a glass.

Kandros' grip began tightening on the glass. "Right."

Avitus set the bottle down, continuing to abstain from further drinking the brandy. Kandros eyed the Pathfinder as he took a sip. "Before I sat down, how were you going to finish two bottles of brandy?"

"I probably wasn't," Avitus admitted. "Now that you're here, I won't have to worry."

Kandros' eyes bulge as he immediately started coughing. His glass dropping onto the table as he keels over. Avitus sat up quickly. "Spirits, are you alright?"

Kandros continued coughing, wiping his mouth as he waved Avitus away. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You sure?" Avitus gestured to the table and to Kandros. "You spilled your drink all over and onto yourself."

"I know, I'll just get up and go get a towel from Dutch or Anan." Kandros got out of his seat, brushing off any excess alcohol stuck in the lip of his armour.

Avitus shook his head, leaning back in his chair. Kandros was awfully jumpy, couldn't understand why. Avitus wasn't even expecting Kandros to show up, but here he was. To see Kandros the other day was surprising, but now was just a little weird. With how he's acting as well only adds to that. Before Avitus could ponder it further, Kandros came back with a couple of bottles of beer in hand.

"This was all I could get," Kandros commented as he sat down. "Dutch imposed some sort of limit on me."

Kandros handed out a bottle for Avitus. His fingers tensed up when he felt the Pathfinder touched them. Avitus gave him a curt nod, pouring the contains into his glass as Kandros sat down.

"Might be because you and APEX almost drank his entire supply." Avitus reminded him.

"That so? the prices listed on my Omni-tool say otherwise." Kandros held his Omni-tool up for Avitus to read.

Avitus leaned over to look at it, Kandros moved back slightly. This caused Avitus to look at the Turian leader, but they averted their gaze from him. Avitus squinted his eyes at Kandros, shaking his head and went back to reading the log on the Omni-tool.

"Oh, that? No, you paid for Vederia and mines' drinks that night," Avitus explained as he sat back down. "You even bought us another round. Vederia surprisingly can't hold that much liquor in that tiny Asari body of her's."

Kandros slowly pulled his Omni-tool back and quickly pouring himself some of the brandy and downing it immediately. Avitus raised his brow plate at that.

"Slow down, we got all night." Avitus cautioned Kandros.

"Just feel like I should finish these before something else happens." Kandros gave a weak chuckle.

Avitus rolled his eyes. "Alright, you do that. Don't expect me to carry you back to your apartment." he said, thoughtfully sipping his beer.

"Oh, don't worry about that; I can hold my liquor." Kandros reminded the Pathfinder. "Two bottles of brandy would barely cause me to sway."

"Good, because you might be the one drinking the brandy all by yourself." Avitus said as he took another sip from his glass.

"Trying to get one of the Nexus leaders drunk? That's a little low for a Pathfinder." Kandros teased, pushing the other beer bottle to Avitus.

"You said you can hold your liquor, besides I already had two glasses of the stuff." Avitus objected. "I do have work tomorrow."

"Of course, on that note, how goes the search for the remaining pods?" Kandros inquired, pouring himself another glass of brandy.

"Slow, but thanks to Vederia's charts, it's been easier." Avitus sighed. "I wish we could find them all in one go, but..."

Avitus trailed off, falling silent as he looked into his glass. Kandros' mandibles flexed, furrowing his brow plates at the Pathfinder. The Militia leader sighed, leaning on the table and folding his hands as he spoke.

"You found our Ark, you're making an effort to find the others, that's exactly what is expected of our Pathfinder. it's commendable for the work you do." Kandros assured Avitus.

"It was never my role, to begin with," Avitus said solemnly. "It was Macen's."

"I know, I heard what happened to Macen," Kandros admitted. "He was a good man before we left, he was a good man after he died."

Avitus's clenched his glass at the mention of his lover's name. "Yeah, he was."

Kandros sighed. "You may not have wanted the role, but it's up to you to decide what you do with it. You've done right by us Turians by accepting the role."

"But it's not enough." Avitus lamented. "If Macen was here, then he would have done a lot better then what I have done."

"Macen did train for the role, but for what it's worth," Kandros reached his hand over the table and placed it over Avitus's hand. "I wouldn't want anyone else as our Pathfinder."

Avitus mandibles flared, looking down to the hand over his own, trailing his eyes from it up the arm to look Kandros in the eye. He could see the sincerity in the Militia leader's eyes, he was telling the truth. Avitus looked down for a moment and then looked back to Kandros.

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that." Avitus then down the rest of his beer and what was left of the beer in the bottles.

Kandros' eyes went wide. "I thought you said you had work tomorrow."

"I'm calling in sick tomorrow." Avitus held his glass out. "Now pour me some that brandy.

Kandros started laughing, grabbing the bottle, pouring it into the waiting for the glass. "I guess we're both gonna call in sick."

* * *

As the last patron left the bar, Anan turned to look over to the lone table in the corner. She walked over to it to see two passed out Turians. Avitus was holding a half-empty glass of liquor in one hand, and the other held an almost empty bottle of Turian brandy. The other one, Kandros, had his hand over Avitus'. Anan sighed, pulling up her Omni-tool.

"Sajax and Avitus' crew are going to get a kick out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A back and forth of emails between Kandros and Avitus, a little Ryder and SAM meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long break since the last chapter, glad I did because I managed to make the chapter slightly longer. Hope you enjoy it.

When Avitus awoke the next morning, he was met with a terrible headache. His quarters were dark, at least, a preemptive move by SAM he supposed. He stayed lying under the covers until his headache waned. 

"Good morning, Avitus." SAM greeted him, his voice was set to a low tone.

"Hey, SAM." Avitus greeted the AI. 

"Would you like me to help with your headache?" SAM asked.

"That would be great." Avitus nodded.

Avitus could feel the pain in his head start to lessen, it wasn't completely gone, but it was manageable. Taking this opportunity, Avitus hoisted himself up and out of bed. 

"Any updates while I was out?" Avitus asked, stretching out his limbs.

"Yes, your search parties reported back. thirty pods recovered all together." SAM reported. "All have been processed and taken to the Nexus for check-ups."

"That's good." Avitus sighed, relieved to know the updated charts really helped.

"Pathfinder Vederia has returned," SAM informed him. "She sent new charts." 

"Alright, I'll get started on that." Avitus headed towards his desk and pulled up the charts.

"You also have an email from Tiran Kandros." SAM announced.

"Kandros? wonder what it's about." Avitus wondered.

He pulled up his email and saw that there was a new one in his inbox. He checked it, and like SAM said, it was Kandros.

**_'Pathfinder,_ **

**_I just woke up not too long ago with a massive headache. I wondered if you were and if you did, I apologize for that. I had a hard time getting up, only barely managing to type this out to you. Despite the hangover, I'm still working. Not as bad as the ones I usually have so I can take the workload.'_ **

Avitus chuckled at that. Only having sympathy for Kandros, at least with SAM, the effects can be dampened somewhat.

**_'Think I've had my fill of Vortex for a while, but aside from that, I enjoyed it. If you ever wanted to go out again, then I'll let you know when I'm free. Maybe less alcohol this time._ **

_**Kandros.'** _

Avitus leaned back in the seat, staring at the email. Kandros wanted to hang out again? Odd considering the two of them had just met outside of work, and both had very demanding jobs. Avitus could barely find the time for himself. Only Ryder and Vederia seemed to force him to make time, he supposed he can squeeze another one in there somewhere. He wouldn't mind seeing Kandros again, aside from being the leader of the Militia and one of Nexus's leaders, he was remarkably toleratable to be around. 

The Turian was the complete opposite of Ryder, he wasn't pushy, loud or a handful. No, Kandros was a little closer to Vederia; A kind, understanding, and supportive person. Avitus doesn't know Kandros that well, but if they continue to meet up, then he might consider him a close friend. SAM certainly knows Avitus needs more friends outside of work. Avitus then started to compose a reply to Kandros.

**_'Kandros,_ **

**_I woke up just now, sorry to hear about that headache. I apologize for making you drink so much last night, maybe try and take it easy? You have Lieutenant Sajax there to help you. I, on the other hand, can't really pass off my work to someone.'_ **

**_Avitus decided to leave out the part that SAM can aid him with his hangover symptoms. No need to tell Kandros that._ **

**_'I do want to hang out with you again. Maybe not so soon, but we can work something out that fits both our schedules._ **

_**\- Avitus'** _

"Are you sure you wish to send that?" SAM spoke up.

"Why? something wrong with it?" Avitus questioned the AI.

SAM went quiet for a moment, blinking a soft blue before he finally spoke. "Allow me to make a small change."

SAM then started to delete some lines and rewrote them. The email didn't look too different from what Avitus would have written. When SAM was done, Avitus looked it over once more before nodding.

"Alright, send it to Kandros. I got to go get something for this headache." Avitus got out of his chair and walked to the door. 

SAM dimmed the lights in the hall leading to the bathroom when his Pathfinder left the room. When the door shut, SAM quickly edited a few lines of the email before sending it off.

* * *

Ryder was walking up the ramp into operations, he had a meeting with Addison this evening. Had to do with colonial affairs, something with supplies and such. Ryder would get the rest of the details when he got there. As he turned to head up the ramp, he was violently tugged backward by the collar of his shirt. Choking slightly until Ryder got his fingers under the fabric, but that didn't stop whoever was pulling him. He looked back and saw a familiar face.

"Kandros? what the hell?!" Ryder screamed, but the Turian didn't stop.

A few others in Operations took notice of this sight, but no one did anything. Even when Ryder was violently flailing about for aid, no one gave it. Ryder tried to wrestle out of Turian's grip, but there was no way to get out unless he took the shirt off. Before Ryder could make this situation awkward, Kandros pushed Ryder into an empty cell.

"Sargeant Aker, lock the door, dim the glass and cut audio from the room until I contact you via Omni-tool," Kandros commanded as he entered the cell.

"Uh, right away, sir." Aker acknowledged.

Immediately the glass darkened, and the light in the room dimmed out. Ryder couldn't see through the glass, meaning it was the same for the other side. Turning to Kandros, the only other person in the room, Ryder cleared his throat.

"Alright, so care to tell me why you locked us both in a cell." Ryder inquired.

"I wanted to talk." Kandros answered.

Ryder stared at Kandros, going through the list of what he could be talking about; then, the gears clicked. Ryder immediately held up his hands and started backing up. "Hey, look, I didn't think you'd disapprove."

Kandros winced. "Ryder, please keep your voice down."

"Uh, why?" Ryder complied and responded in a low tone. "And what's the big deal with tossing me into this cell?"

"Just read this." Kandros held up his Omni-tool to Ryder.

Ryder stared at Kandros warily, leaning in and look at the little email he had on screen. He read through the lines, his eyes gradually opened wider. Slowly, he looked up at Kandros.

**_'Kandros,_ **

**_I woke up just now, sorry to hear about that headache. I apologize for making you drink so much last night, maybe try and take it easy? For me? As for me, I can't really pass off my work to someone. So I'm working through the headache._ **

**_I wouldn't mind hanging out later, I do want to see you again. Maybe not so soon, but we can work something out that fits both our schedules. Maybe try my ship next?_ **

_**\- Avitus'** _

"Uh, so?" Ryder shrugged.

"Be serious here, Ryder." Kandros snapped as he rose his voice, wincing at the volume. "I'm asking for help."

"Help? Why me then? honestly, it looks like you can handle this just fine on your own." Ryder chuckled. "Unless the ever-so stoic Kandros can't handle a date proposition from a Pathfinder?"

Kandros glared at Ryder. "Be lucky that I'm nursing a hangover, so I can't wring your neck."

Ryder snorted. "Ha! Your funny Kandros, but seriously I did not foresee this happening. Didn't expect you both to hit it off so well."

Kandros sighed. "Neither did I."

"I don't see how Avitus wanting to see you again is cause for alarm." Ryder grew a little smirk. "What's wrong, Kandros? Avitus came on a little strong."

Kandros' eyes moved to the left, suddenly finding the wall rather interesting. Ryder burst out laughing, supporting himself on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Oh god, I can't believe this!" Ryder cried. "What did he say other than the email to get you so wound up?"

Kandros hissed. "Ryder, your voice."

"Sorry, sorry but seriously," Ryder lowered his volume, barely containing the chuckles. "What did he say to you?"

Kandros shifted in place a little uncomfortably. "He made a few passes at me, I wasn't sure how to respond."

"Oh, he didn't." Ryder doubted. "Avitus? Flirting? You must be joking."

"Well, it sounded like it. At least, I think it was, I don't know I was nervous," Kandros admitted. "I wasn't expecting the Pathfinder as my blind date."

"Frankly, I'm surprised to see you like this. Ha, you look like a trembling teenager." Ryder grinned. "On his ship no less, maybe his quarters?"

"Ryder," Kandros breathed. "We are in an enclosed room together. Think about your words carefully."

Ryder held up his hands. "Just saying, you got to think about these things in stages."

"Really? The next stage is to immediately bed the man?" Kandros scoffed.

"Well, if you want to go at that pace but I think you both don't want to rush into that." Ryder averted his gaze briefly. "For good reason."

"And the reason is what?"

Ryder waved dismissively. "Can't tell you, Pathfinder business."

"Right." Kandros sighed. "Ryder, I'm really desperate here. I don't want to mess this up."

"Oh, got a crush on Avitus?" Ryder joked, giving a short laugh but stopped when he saw Kandros looking down, kick his feet against the ground. "Wait, you mean..."

Kandros shook his head. "What did you expect, Ryder?" 

"Not this, for one, but- why?" Ryder questioned the Turian.

"He's our Pathfinder, he's done right by us Turians." Kandros then looked to the darkened glass where Sargeant Aker was. "And I'm not the only one."

"Wait, are all the Turians just infatuated with Avitus?" Kandros nodded to Ryder. "And I didn't know about this?"

"Unless you know about Turians and our nature, then I can't say I'm surprised." Kandros explained. 

"Okay, understandable but, doesn't answer my question." Ryder huffed. "why are you and whatever other Turians, crushing on Avitus?" 

"It mostly just has to do with who we are, Ryder. Service before self, Welfare of others above our own." Kandros explained. "With what Avitus is doing, it's not so strange to say a few would find that attractive."

Ryder lifted an eyebrow at Kandros, which the Turian sighed. "Also helps that he's not too bad to look at either."

"And there we go, probably Turian beauty standards I won't understand."

"You have a Turian girlfriend." Kandros reminded Ryder.

"And I have only ever had eyes for Vetra, I'm not exactly going to find another turian attractive." Ryder scoffed. "But circling around back to you, is it the duty thing that gets you or his general attractiveness?"

Kandros didn't respond, merely looking back to the very fascinating wall to the left. Ryder rolled his eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll find out eventually."

"Maybe it was a mistake to ask for your help." Kandros pulled up his Omni-tool. "Sargeant Aker-"

Ryder immediately pressed a button to end his call. "Hey, **_you_ **dragged me in here, so I am going to offer my help." Ryder offered.

"I'm going to regret this." Kandros whined.

"Back on topic, let's score you a second date with the Pathfinder." Ryder grinned.

"Should I be worried?" Kandros wondered.

Ryder shook his head. "Nah, what's the worst that could happen? Now, how long ago have you been holding onto that email?"

"Since this morning." Kandros told Ryder.

"Right, plenty of time for a reply to happen." Ryder rubbed his hands together. "Okay, start composing a reply."

* * *

With SAM's help, Avitus was able to work on updating the search grid. His Engineer Grasia hasn't gotten back to him yet on that model she and Katius talked about. SAM has been helping them set it up, so it shouldn't be much longer until he has access to that model. Avitus hoped they'd get it up and running soon, if they did, then combining that with Vederia's charts, they might save more pods. He'll just have to wait and hope what they're doing is enough.

It took a good chunk of the day before Avitus updated the grid; he sent it to his search parties already. With the charts, they should bring in more than they usually do, and hopefully, they'll get all the pods accounted for. Avitus didn't care if they were alive or dead, he just wanted to find them all, at least for closure's sake.

"Avitus, you received a new email." SAM informed Avitus.

"From who?" 

"Kandros." SAM clarified.

"Open it then." Avitus commanded, likely the reply he was waiting for. SAM pulled up the email on the screen. 

**_'Avitus,_ **

**_If you are free next week, then I can clear a couple days for us to do something. Try not to get too much of a workload by then, be a shame if Vortex was all we ever went to. I was thinking, maybe we'd go to Aya?_ **

**_Something to think about, get back to me when you are able._ **

_**\- Kandros.'** _

Avitus tapped his talon on the desk as he read through the email. He didn't know what to think, he didn't mind the suggestion, but Aya wasn't what he would have chosen.

"Aya is an aesthetically pleasing and relaxing place to be," SAM spoke up, reading Avitus's mind. "It is a good place for an outing."

"Maybe, but it's crowded," Avitus explained. "Vortex was already a little too much for me. Somewhere quieter, maybe."

"There are remote areas on Aya with few people around." SAM said as he pulled up photos on the screen.

"Then let me rephrase that I would like to be somewhere else that isn't Aya." Avitus explained.

"Where may that be?" SAM asked.

"Not sure, somewhere with few people around, something to do, something to shoot at maybe."

"That sounds work-related." SAM pointed out.

"Then maybe I don't know how to relax if it isn't at the bottom of a bottle." Avitus admitted with a shrug.

"A personal problem you will likely have to-"

"SAM." Avitus said firmly.

"I will queue the suggestion for a later time then."

"Duly noted." Avitus rolled his eyes. "Back on subject, I'm not sure what to do about this."

"You can leave this for later consideration. However, I suggest waiting no more than three days to respond." SAM advised

"Why three days?" Avitus asked.

"It is an acceptable timeframe to wait for most activities, depending on the response." SAM clarified. "However, do not wait for the whole three days. It may be considered rude if Kandros is that type of Turian."

"So, I have three days to respond, but not really?" Avitus shook his head. "Thanks, SAM."

"Merely a suggestion, Avitus."

Avitus ponder the thought, he really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go to Aya, but he didn't have any idea what to suggest as an alternative. If SAM was correct, then the three days should give him the time he needed to think.

"Alright, I'll wait and think about it." Avitus decided as he closed the windows of the photos and the email. "Back to work."

"I will set a reminder up for tomorrow." SAM announced.

"Thanks, SAM." Avitus said before glossing over the star charts.

Closing down the computer and heading back to his bed. He laid down and threw the covers over himself and nestled in. 

"Is that enough work for the day?" SAM asked.

"For now, this headache is killing me." Avitus sighed, pulling the covers over his head.

* * *

"Ryder, he isn't responding." Kandros noted.

"Hang on, it's an email, I doubt he's immediately going to respond." Ryder patted Kandros' shoulder. "Just hang in there and wait."

Kandros sighed. "I'm trusting you on this, Ryder."

"And I intend to make sure it's not misplaced." Ryder then tapped on the darkened glass. "Care to let us out?"

Kandros nodded, holding up his Omni-tool. "Sargeant Aker, open the cell."

"Right away, sir." Aker acknowledged. 

The glass cleared up and opened to Aker, giving Ryder and Kandros both suspicious looks. Kandros nodded to Aker and lead Ryder away.

"Alright, contact me via Omni-tool, and I'll drop everything when he responds." Ryder tapped a few keys on his Omni-tool. "Set up a special channel for us, SAM?"

"Yes, Pathfinder?" SAM responded. 

"Set this channel to priority one and notify me if I get a message." Ryder ordered. 

"Of course, Kandros has been added to the channel." SAM announced.

"Good, see? all prepared." Ryder smiled.

"I can't thank you enough, Ryder."

"Ah, you don't have to; playing matchmaker is enough for me." Ryder then walked away towards Addison's office.

When they were far enough, SAM opened the private channel and spoke. "Ryder, is it wise to interfere with affairs that aren't yours?"

"Isn't that my job?" Ryder responded quietly.

"This is a far more personal matter then what you usually deal with. Matters of the heart are not something to be treated lightly." SAM cautioned Ryder.

Ryder then steered himself towards a corner of the stairs that lead up to Addison, pulling up his Omni-tool so people would think he's talking to someone.

"Well, considering my prank backfired severely, I feel responsible for what is happening," Ryder whispered. "Besides, I can flip this around to actually help Avitus."

"Forcing a match is not what I call 'helping,' Ryder." SAM objected. "You should leave Avitus alone."

"I know you talk to Avitus' SAM, I think you know just how badly Avitus is handling his grief." Ryder countered. "It's been so long, he needs to get over Macen."

"I don't think that is your call to make, Ryder." SAM pointed out. "Avitus needs to move on at his own pace. You cannot force him."

"Avitus hasn't been going to his sessions with his grief counselor. He's not open to talking to his friends about it, he's not making any effort to handle this properly." Ryder huffed.

"It's not your place to tell someone how they manage their own grief." SAM responded. "It's up to Avitus."

"With the pace he's is going at, he'd be on his deathbed." Ryder sighed. "I just want to help, whether he likes it or not, this needs this to happen."

"Ryder, with your meddling, this course of action can only lead to a terrible outcome for everyone." SAM cautioned. "Are you willing to accept the consequences of your actions when the time comes?"

Ryder went quiet for a moment, putting down his Omni-tool and sighing. "When it comes down to it, I'll make sure the consequences are mine to bear."

SAM did not respond, leaving Ryder to turn around and go back to his duty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vederia spends time with Avitus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a good couple of months since my last update. I had computer troubles to sort out but I'm going to try and be move this story along. I got 6 chapters, be a shame to just up and abandoned it out of nowhere.

After the meeting with Addison was concluded, Ryder went straight to Pathfinder HQ. He was finally greeted with the sight of Hayjer and Vederia working at their consoles. Vederia was a surprise as he didn't see much of her the past few days. She was at her console working, her eyes glued to a series of star charts on the holographic screens surrounding her. When Ryder got up the top of the ramp, he smiled.

"Vederia!" Ryder cried. "Good to see you. I was beginning to think you got lost or something."

Vederia peaked up from her console and chuckled. "If I did, then I would be very concerned about the charts I'm sending Avitus."

Vederia did a cursory look around the room. Ryder simply did a quick glance around and shrugged. "Looking for something?"

"Yes, where is Avitus?" Vederia asked.

Ryder then raised a brow. "Huh, you're right. Usually, he would be here before any of us."

"The Turian Pathfinder won't be joining you today because he is currently ill." Tann raised his voice from his desk.

Vederia furrowed her brows, looking worried. "Oh no, is he alright?"

Ryder waved her off. "Ah, he's fine."

"I wouldn't call being incapacitated via hangover to be 'fine,' Ryder." Tann scoffed.

"Like I said, fine," Ryder repeated.

"He was drinking? why would he go and do that when he knows he has work today?" Vederia questioned.

Ryder bit his lip and took out his Omni-tool, browsing whatever he can bring up to look busy. Vederia eyed Ryder suspiciously, looking to Hayjer, who simply just nodded. The Asari Pathfinder then sighed heavily.

"Ryder, you didn't..."

"Hey, come on, the dude had it coming." Ryder scoffed.

"I suppose I should be grateful that neither of you got hurt." Vederia turned her attention back to her work. "Otherwise, you both would be behind on your work."

"Well, only one of us, knowing Avitus, he's probably at his desk working right as we speak." Ryder pointed out. "If anything, he's probably been up all night doing it."

"Ryder." Vederia hissed.

"Hey, the workaholic attitude is on him. I had no hand in that being cultivated." Ryder protested.

Vederia was about to open her mouth to rebuttal that statement when Hayjer let out a loud groan.

"Would you two please just get to work?" Hayjer pleaded.

Vederia and Ryder exchanged glances at one another before silently agreeing to get some work done.

* * *

For the next two days, Avitus still hasn't checked in at Pathfinder HQ. Director Tann was extremely disappointed. Avitus did send an email to the Salarian that he was still under the weather nursing his handover. Tann was angry over this; however, Avitus was still sending his reports from his team's efforts so he couldn't stay. Tann was forced to accept that since it was clear, Avitus was still working. That didn't stop Tann from giving a lecture to the other Pathfinders on excessive drinking on a work night. Hayjer understood it perfectly, he didn't really indulge in casual drinking unless invited. Vederia was okay with it as well, cutting her number of drinks down significantly. Ryder just shrugged, he wasn't too torn up about it.

The three continued their own work at HQ, although it did feel empty without Avitus there. The Pathfinders didn't notice it before, but not seeing Avitus already at HQ before any of them was a little jarring. Vederia was the one most visibly distraught over it. She would occasionally look across the table, expecting to see her favourite Turian there, only to be thoroughly disappointed. Over the two days, Hayjer and Ryder got used to it, but Vederia couldn't take it anymore. She turned her terminal off and walked off down the ramp.

"Where are you going, Vederia?" Tanned called down to her from his desk.

Vederia, next to the Aide's desk, looked up to Tann. "Avitus just sent me an email that he has some reports he wants to go over with me in person." She lied.

Tann eyed the Asari for a moment before waving her off and going back to his own work. Vederia smiled and continued out on her way. As she made her way towards the tram, her Omni-tool then started to beep. She checked her messages, seeing ones from Hayjer and Ryder.

_'I'm nor covering for you if Tann finds out you lied. - Hayjer'_

_'I'll cover for you if Tann finds out you duped him. I'll force Hayjer to help. - Ryder_ '

Vederia smiled, Ryder was always the reliable one. She closed her Omni-tool and left towards the tram. Vederia wasn't happy that Ryder managed to give Avitus this terrible hangover, but that was the least of her concerns. She was upset that Avitus decided to power through the hangover just to work. She thought he should just use that as an excuse to take a break, even if Tann disapproved of it. He needed time off before he works himself to death.

* * *

Avitus idly tapped a clawed finger on his desk as he stared at Kandros's email. It's been two days, and he still wasn't sure how to respond. He refused to go with the Aya suggestion. It wasn't his thing, and he didn't really want to be around massive crowds of people. His SAM node on the desk blinked a soft blue, patiently waiting for Avitus to make his move. Avitus sighed and closed the email.

"You aren't going anywhere with this current course of action." SAM pointed out. "It has been two days, you have opened and closed that email a total of forty-seven times and counting."

"I know, SAM." Avitus huffed. "I'm still thinking."

"Thinking is all you have been doing." SAM's node blue fluttered a darker blue. "Take the Aya suggestion and venture to some remote area of the planet if you don't want the crowds."

"I am not going to Aya." Avitus said firmly.

"It is the easiest option you have, and you are running out of time to respond." SAM reminded him.

Avitus sighed, pushing back from his desk and leaning back in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling, reluctant to give SAM a concrete answer for this dilemma. He could just go with it, but Aya wasn't really his scene. Avitus craved for work to do, and more importantly, he desired to encounter some sort of danger or thrill. If he went with Aya, he would be incredibly bored, which wouldn't be suitable for an outing if he was going to spend it complaining. Even if Avitus could think of a place, he'd had to keep one thing in mind; Kandros was one of Nexus's leaders and was still technically a civilian. That technicality only added to the trouble Avitus had to juggle in his head when thinking of a place to go. Obviously, Kandros wasn't like Tann or Addison, Kandros was the militia leader and head of security for a reason. However, it would still be on his head if Kandros got hurt.

"Avitus." SAM spoke up, bring the Turian back from his thoughts.

"Yes, SAM?" 

"Pathfinder Vederia is here." SAM announced him.

"What?" Avitus jolted upright.

"She is currently conversing with engineer Grasia on your whereabouts," SAM informed Avitus. "Heading to your quarters now."

Avitus grumbled, getting up and heading over to his wardrobe to throw on something more appropriate than his sleepwear. With deft fingers, he managed to quickly slide out of his nightwear and into some casual attire. He had just secured the last of the buckles before Vederia walked through the door.

"Avitus," Vederia greeted, the discarded sleepwear catching her eye. "Got dressed up for me?" 

Avitus shrugged. "It would be rude for me to be underdressed for a social call." He narrowed his eyes at her. "That I wasn't informed of."

Vederia waved dismissively. "Have to keep you on your toes somehow." 

She crossed the room and sat on Avitus's bed, patting the space next to her. Avitus reluctantly sat next to her, to which then Vederia crosses her legs. Gently resting her hands on her knees as she turned to face Avitus, with a smile.

"So, how has work been?" She gestured to his head. "With the hangover and all."

Avitus shrugged. "SAM helps with the symptoms, so I'm able to work without the distraction."

"Ah, SAM, should have known." Vederia shot a glance over at SAM's node. "Well, it's great that's been a big help to you."

"Well, he wasn't the only help," Avitus admitted. "My work has been a little easier since my pilot and engineer came up with an ingenious idea on pod retrieval." He nodded his head to SAM's node. "With a little help from SAM, it's been a breeze."

"Well, it's good your crew is helping you out with your workload. Can't imagine what it must be like to manage several search teams like you do." Vederia praised. "I doubt I can command such respect."

"Sure you can, you're the Asari Pathfinder," Avitus noted.

"I'm not Matriarch Ishara or even Sarissa." Vederia sighed. "I'm a little inexperienced when compared to both of them, although Meridan did quell whatever issues the Asari had with me."

"You did create a massive biotic barrier." Avitus pointed out.

"And you piloted a fighter." Vederia chuckled. "Saw you shot down a few Kett ships from where I was."

Avitus shook his head. "Alright, but you earned the respect of your people. I already had their respect."

"Still, it's amazing with what you do. Your search teams must be very proud to serve under you."

Avitus sighed. "You really aren't good at hiding your intentions, are you?" He raised a brow plate at her.

Vederia giggled. "Alright, you caught me." She held her hands up. 

"Hard not too when you make it so obvious." Avitus quipped.

"Well, regardless." Vederia clasped her hands together. "Just wanted to see if I could butter you up enough to convince you to take a break."

Avitus sighed. "Of course, you did but, you're too late."

"Oh?" Vederia furrowed a brow. "How so?"

"The Pathfinder is currently planning an outing with-"

"A friend." Avitus interrupted. "I'm just stuck on where to go."

Vederia eyed Avitus and SAM suspiciously. Avitus remained clam as his Asari friend's eyes bore into him. "Okay, what are you stuck on?"

"He cannot decide where to go," SAM explained. "Aya was suggested, but the Pathfinder does not wish to go."

"Aya?" Vederia repeated, leaning back on her hands as she started thinking. "Hmm, beautiful scenery, amazing view wherever you go, I also heard of those remote springs they have. Super romantic."

Avitus scoffed and laughed. "Romantic? sure, if you're into that."

"And what's wrong with a bit of romance? I'd certainly leap into the arms of whoever proposed of going to Aya." Vederia sighed dreamily. "She'd have to be strong, of course, because I'm not walking."

"Well, that's you." Avitus rolled his eyes at her. "Aya is too colorful for my taste. Too safe."

Vederia clicked her tongue. "You're just like Ryder. I swear you both can't ever have fun unless it's shooting at you."

"Or trying to eat you, crush you, rip you to shreds, et cetera, et cetera." Avitus lazily listed as he waved his hand. 

Vederia narrowed her eyes at Avitus, to which he simply shrugged in response. "I'm sorry, Vederia, but I'm not really built for civilian life."

"Okay, mister Spectre, calm down." Vederia mocked. "Then what would you like to do for this outing then if you can't live without being shot?"

"That's the problem, I'm not sure." Avitus flopped backward on his bed, turning to look at Vederia. "The friend I'm going with is a civilian, which means if I put them in any mortal danger, I'd be held responsible."

"Ah, I see." Vederia settled her head into hands. "That is quite a predicament."

"Now you know why I'm indecisive on this." Avitus groaned.

"You would not be having this problem if you just took the Aya suggestion." SAM retorted.

"I already told you why I'm not going, and I am sticking to my decision not to go." Avitus snapped, looking back at SAM's node.

Vederia let out a little gasp, Avitus turned to look at her. He could see Vederia's eyes light up as she bringing up her Omni-tool. She pulled up some pages and started scrolling through it. Avitus propped himself up on his elbows, trying to look at what she was doing. Vederia then shoved her Omni-tool in his face, a picture showing a view of Elaadan was displayed.

"Elaadan?" Avitus questioned, eyeing his Asari companion.

"It's hot, plenty of sand to drive over and not to mention these." Vederia scrolled through the pictures to large formations of rock. "Perfect for climbing."

"That's your solution?" Avitus looked at her with doubt.

"What? I thought Turians like heat."

"Not the point, isn't there massive bands of exiles?" Avitus reminded her.

"Only is small pockets, not enough to cause trouble and could be easily avoided if you keep your eyes opened." Vederia waved off his concerns. "Besides, rock climbing is good exercise. I heard it's quite thrilling to climb so high that everything below you looks so small in comparison."

Avitus raised a brow plate at her. Vederia sighed. "And there is not much keeping you from plummeting to your death save for a single cord."

Avitus then tapped a clawed finder to his chin. Vederia let out a long sigh, a little annoyed at why the threat of death caught his attention. As Avitus was thinking, SAM opened their private channel.

_"Avitus, the suggestion Pathfinder Vederia made is the safer option."_

Avitus maneuvered himself on his bed to accurately look at SAM's node on his desk. Vederia watched him as he moved around, looking at the node and back to Avitus. Raising a brow at both of them.

_"My suggestion is to take it as it caters to what you want while being safe enough for Kandros."_

Avitus was a little ticked that SAM did this again. Using the private channel in front of guests was rude enough, but doing so, knowing he cannot answer back was low. He will have to give the AI a stern talking to but later. Avitus had to admit that SAM was right. However, Avitus still had his doubts. Considering how dangerous Elaadan was, not as bad as Kadara, but there was a chance they could get into trouble.

"Alright, but I want you there," Avitus pointed at Vederia.

"What? why me?" Vederia questioned.

"Because you're biotic, I can't augment myself, and I might need help if we get swarmed with Exiles," Avitus explained. "I'm not looking to have a civilian get hurt on my watch."

Vederia tilted her head to one side, thinking over Avitus's offer. SAM was not happy with the idea, He could hear the AI making objections in the private channel, but Avitus pushed them aside. He was done with listening to SAM's suggestions for now. After a moment, Vederia nodded.

"Sure, I can spot you both while you climb and offer a hand if trouble stirs up." She nodded. "But I don't see why you're a spectre."

"True, I'd just feel better if you were there," Avitus admitted. "It'd be a bit of assurance in case things go south."

"It will cheer up." Vederia smiled. "And to minimize that, I'll be looking for spots that will ensure we don't run into Exiles."

"That'd be great if you can." Avitus sighed with relief. "As Pathfinders, I'd be surprised if this outing goes smoothly."

Vederia chuckled. "What's that human phrase?" She idly tapped a finger on her chin. "Ah, 'Don't jinx it.'"

Avitus groaned, shaking his head. "Right, well, that was enough time wasted. Time to get back to work." Avitus attempted to get out of bed but was stopped by Vederia, putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh no, that's enough work for the day."

"Huh?" Avitus looked at Vederia confused.

"Avitus, come on, you work too much." Vederia huffed. "Can't you just sit down and be lazy for just one day?"

"You know I can't do that." Avitus pushed her hand away. "There are still a lot of pods from Natanus that are unaccounted for."

"You just said your pilot and engineer came up with a way to lighten the workload of that," Vederia recalled.

"I still need to issue the orders to the search teams." Avitus retorted.

"Technically, Pathfinder, you do not need to that," SAM spoke up. "I can just as quickly send the coordinates to the teams.

"See, so you can afford to just relax."

"Even so, I have work to do." Avitus walked towards his desk, ignoring Vederia entirely.

A small mistake as she simply just stepped in front of Avitus, blocking his route. Avitus grumbled as he tried push pst her, Vederia simply erected a barrier around her. Giving up on that idea, Avitus then decided to move around to the side of her. Vederia responded by stepping in front of him; her barrier still active. Avitus tried and failed to dance around her before Vederia simply made her barrier big enough to encompass his desk. Annoyed, Avitus groaned loudly as he gave up.

"Fine!" He cried. "What would you have me do then?" 

Vederia smiled, grabbing his hand and pulled him over to the bed. She forced him to sit down, pulling up her Omni-tool; she sat next to him.

"We never really did go through all the movies I got for when we last hung out." Vederia tapped a few buttons on her Omni-tool. Avitus's then made a beeping noise.

Checking it, he found that a movie had been sent to his. He looked at Vederia with a confused look. "All you want is some movie night?"

"Yep!" She sprung up from the bed and walked over to the door. "You get the tv set up, and I can go fix us something to eat while you do that."

Before Avitus can get in a word, Vederia disappeared out the door. He sighed, shaking his head. SAM node's glowed a soft blue as it spoke.

"It would be rude for Pathfinder Vederia to come back to you still on the bed," SAM informed him.

"I know, SAM."

I can transfer the movie from your Omni-tool to your computer. It would be easy for viewing and have more color than an Omni-tool." SAM suggested.

"Thanks, SAM," Avitus said numbly.

Avitus did nothing as SAM went to work. He simply sat there for a moment, wondering what he was doing here. He could have just had SAM lockout Vederia and run countermeasures to keep her out like Hayjer did. He could do that, but then he would have to deal with the fact that he hurt her feelings. He would be fine if it was Ryder or Hayjer. Hayjer wouldn't care if he were here, he'd take the hint and leave. Ryder would be miffed and be angry with him for a while, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. With Vederia, the thought of her hurting her didn't sit right with him. 

He shifted in his seat, looking over to the computer to see that the download was still going. He looked to the door, didn't hear anything out there, so Vederia must always be in the kitchen. Wasting enough time, Avitus got to work in arranging his quarters to be more comfortable for an impromptu movie. He grabbed the computer, setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He pulled the blankets and pillows from his bed and set them on the couch.

It didn't matter much to Avitus, but he thinks Vederia would appreciate the extra comfort. He wasn't sure if there was only going to be one movie or if she was going to hold him hostage for multiple viewings. He was never sure how many movies she took from the library.

The door opened behind him, Vederia came back holding a plate full of various fruit, crackers, and cheeses. 

"I'm back." She cried as she walked over to Avitus. She inspected the couch and smiled. "Nice setup, love the blankets."

Avitus nodded, looking to the plate. "Those don't happen to be my Navigator's private stash of crackers, right?"

"I'll get her something similar from Kadara later." Vederia brushed it off, setting the plate down on the coffee table before taking her seat on the couch.

Vederia made full use of the blankets, covering herself up. Avitus snickered, she looked adorable wrapped up like that. He thought back to something Ryder said.

"Blanket Burrito?" Avitus commented as he sat down.

Vederia nodded. "The only way to enjoy movies." She leaned forward, tapping the play button on the computer.

"Alright, so what are we watching?" Avitus asked, turning to face her.

"Oh, I thought we'd start off with something light," Vederia answered.

"'Start off?'" Avitus repeated, looking a little worried.

Vederia simply grinned at him. Avitus thew his head back and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandros and Ryder talk about Avitus's reply and Avitus has a small talk with his pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little trouble with writing this so it is a bit shorter but I'm just glad I got another chapter out.

After Vederia left, Ryder smiled. He turned back to his terminal, catching Hayjer shaking his head at him. Ryder gave him a conspiratorial wink as he went back to work. His work may differ from the other Pathfinders, but his work tends to intersect with a lot of affairs the Nexus or the Angara have. When Ryder signed up for the Initiative, he didn't see himself getting involved with the Higher-ups. However, things change when you accomplish as much as Ryder did. 

Nowadays, there isn't anything that the various leaders want Ryder to attend too. Luckily, today it was merely going over Meridian's reports and how the port's construction was going. It would mean he has less work to do, but it actually means he has to review everything being done in the reports.

Ryder sighed, a little bummed out, but buckled down and went through the reports. It took hours, but Ryder thinks he got through all of them all. From the reports alone, it seems like construction is proceeding smoothly. That's what Ryder liked to see, everything going according to plan. At that moment, his Omnitool started to ping. The associated name was from his private channel with Kandros.

Ryder grinned, shutting his terminal down and moving too far back of the HQ. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing Hayjer still engrossed in his own work, and Tann looked like he was reading something on his desk. With the coast clear, he answered the call.

"Ryder, are you there?" Kandros's face appeared on the screen.

"Speaking so, did you finally get a reply finally?" Ryder asked.

For two days, they have been eagerly waiting for Avitus's reply. Kandros was beginning to blame Ryder for the innocent suggestion of going to Aya. Thought it was a little strong considering the romantic implication it garnered from the Initiative. Luckily, that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Yes, and I need your help again." Kandros sounded a little panicked and bit echoey now that Ryder thinks about it.

"Wait, are you in that cell again?" Ryder inquired.

"Not the point, Ryder." Kandros sighed. 

"Fine, but why do you need my help? you can just say 'sounds good, I'll you next week.'" Ryder said in a mocking tone. "I was joking when I said you were like a lovestruck teenager, but now I'm starting to think that's painfully accurate."

"Ryder, this is serious." Kandros growled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So why do you want me to help?"

Kandros didn't say anything. Instead, he looked a little worried. Before Ryder could ask about that, another ping came. Ryder pulled it up on a separate screen to see that it was a forwarded email from Kandros. He eyed Kandros suspiciously as he opened it up. 

**_Kandros,_ **

**_I had something else in mind actually. Maybe something a little more exciting, like Elaadan. It's spacious, has great views and I wanted to try out mountain climbing. I know a few right spots for that._ **

**_Don't worry, if we run into any Exiles, I'll protect you._ , **

**_Avitus_ **

Ryder raised a brow at that last sentence. He has known Avitus for some time since he rescued the Turian and the other Natanus survivors on Havarl. Avitus was a very guarded person, so to see a flirtatious line written from him was almost baffling.

"Ryder, you there?" Kandros's voice snapped Ryder out of his trance.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a little surprised. Is this how Avitus is with you?" Ryder questioned, a little curious now about this 360 Avitus was pulling.

Kandros didn't answer Ryder. Instead, he turned his attention away from the screen. Turians don't blush, but Ryder could see from his actions that he was. 

He smirked at the Turian and nodded. "Okay, well, I see what you mean, but he didn't say no."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Ryder," Kandros mumbled. 

"If you're worried about the Exiles comment, then don't be. I got rid of the Flophouse." Ryder reminded the Turian. "Exile activity has been down on Elaadan since then."

"There are other dangers than just Exiles." Kandros reminded Ryder. "The wildlife, the Remnant, and even the Krogan."

"The Krogan are our allies, they won't risk our alliance just for a couple of Turians." Ryder countered.

"Morda may not, but remember those Krogan you pissed off getting that alliance?" 

Ryder took in a deep breath, he really didn't want to think about how he almost started a war with the Krogan. Ryder wasn't very bright, but he made up for it by being genuine and willing to help. That was taken advantage of and nearly used against the Nexus.

Ryder pursed his lips. "Okay, maybe they would, but we haven't seen Strux since Morda banished him and his lackeys."

"You can never be sure that they're really gone."

"Yes I can, Morda won't let the likes of him step foot on her territory after he challenged her," Ryder noted, a smile gracing his lips. "Even if Strux is going to be a problem, remember that Avitus is the Pathfinder and an ex-Spectre."

Kandros fell silent, his head slightly tilted to the side, looking in deep thought as he pondered Ryder's words. Ryder waited patiently as he let Kandros think. The Turian's mandible twitched as he raised a brow plate.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right, Ryder," Kandros admitted. "Still, I can't help but have doubts."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." A smirk then found it's way onto Ryder's lips. "Don't tell me it's because you're afraid for Avitus to get hurt."

"What? no." The Turian stammered. "Of course not." 

"Denying only makes me believe it more." Ryder snickered. "Don't worry, I'm sure Avitus going to be fine; besides, you'd be there."

Kandros looked down for a moment, Ryder had to he looked a little flustered. He just chuckled.

"Just kidding, but you have to stop worrying," Ryder assured Kandros. "You'll both be fine, just worry about not falling to your doom."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Kandros sighed. "I'm not sure what to do when I get there, you can't exactly make something memorable out of climbing rocks."

"Oh, sure, you can." Ryder scoffed. "My suggestion would be to make a race out of it."

"A race? why a race specifically?" Kandros's brow plate raised.

Ryder coughed, his cheeks turning a slightly dark red. "Oh no reason, might help set the mood, and you can set the terms if you win."

Kandros stared at Ryder, not entirely convinced of his suggestion. "Right, well, I'll take your word for it."

"Believe me, it works." Ryder gave the Turian a grin. "Alright, with that settled- you write that reply and tell me how it goes later. I have work to do."

"First time I've seen you eager to get back to work," Kandros commented.

"Okay, maybe not work, but I have something to do." Ryder admitted.

Kandros chuckled lightly. "Alright, talk to you later, Ryder."

Ryder ended the call and immediately dialed up someone else. Another Turian with purple markings appeared on the screen. "Hey, Vetra. You doing anything later?"

"No, why? got something planned?" Vetra asked, looking a little delighted.

"Nope but, let's meet up, and we can go from there." Ryder gave her a goofy grin, which got a laugh out of her.

"Alright, I'll see you at the docks." Vetra cut the comms.

Ryder still had that grin as his face as he strutted out the door. Not caring if Tann was shouting at him to stop.

* * *

While it never got dark on the Nexus due sky being programmed to resemble daytime. However, timewise it has been several hours since Vederia came by to bug Avitus. The two of them were still on the couch, the credits for a movie rolling on the computer screen as they lay cuddled next to each other. Vederia leaned on Avitus's shoulder, and his head over hers with a large blanket draped over them. SAM's node glows softly in the darkened room. The computer pings, a new email from Kandros.

"Avitus, you have a new email from Kandros."

Avitus groans as he stirs from his slumber. He goes to sit up, Vederia slides off his shoulder and falls into his lap. Avitus looked down at her and chuckled. He grabbed her and gently pushed her to lay on the other side of the couch. The Asari woman mumbled something before curling up under the blanket. Avitus scooted over and took the computer into his lap. Pulling up the email, Avitus silently read it.

**_"Avitus,_ **

**_I am looking forward to going to Elaadan. As an extra precaution in the event, we do come across any trouble, I suggest taking some weapons along. I have my own, so I suggest you do the same._ **

**_I'll let you know when I have made the time for this, hope to see you soon._ **

**_Kandros."_ **

Avitus looked confused as he read through it a second time. He didn't remember writing up any form of suggestion to Kandros. Before he could question this further, SAM piped up.

"I wrote the email, Avitus," SAM admitted. "You were busy with Pathfinder Vederia, and I wish not to keep Kandros waiting longer then he has too."

Avitus sighed, a little annoyed but spoke softly as to not wake Vederia. "I could have composed it myself, we're linked through the implant. You could have read my thoughts."

"You were enjoying your time with Pathfinder Vederia. Taking your attention away from her company would have been rude."

"Then you could have woke me up now to write it." Avitus pointed out.

"Perhaps, there was a lower chance you would have written it. I simply took the initiative to write it."

"But I don't know what you wrote," Avitus grumbled. "Fine, whatever it's done, but don't do that again."

"Of course, Avitus."

Avitus doubted SAM would listen to him, the AI had a streak of going against his personal wishes lately. Turning his attention back to the email, Avitus immediately set to composing a reply.

**_"Kandros,_ **

**_I won't have much work to do next week, let me know when you have the time, and we can use my ship to get to Elaadan. Don't mind my crew or the comments, they're not exactly up to hierarchy standards._ **

**_I'll see you next week._ **

**_Avitus."_ **

He read it over a couple of times, but Avitus concluded that it would suffice. He was about to send it when he got a call on his omnitool. He answered it to see it was Katius.

"Sorry to bother you, sir." Katius did a quick salute. "But I need your help with something. I'm on the bridge."

Avitus looked at his pilot, and to the email, he sighed and put the computer down. "I'll be there, sit tight."

Avitus got off the couch, carefully navigating the narrow space of the coffee table and the sofa. He didn't want to accidentally wake Vederia up. Quietly, Avitus tiptoed out of his room and shut it close once he was in the hall. He walked up the ramp to the second floor, heading pass the CIC towards the bridge.

When he got there, Katius was sitting where he should be. He walked over to the pilot.

"I'm here Katius, what was the issue?" Avitus asked.

Katius turned his seat around to face Avitus, getting out of it to do a salute. "Oh, sorry, sir. It was just a simple fix."

Avitus sighed but nodded. "It's alright, good thing it was nothing."

"Of course, but now that you're here, can I ask you something?" Katius looked a little nervous as he spoke.

Avitus raised a brow plate at that. "It depends, is it a personal matter concerning me?"

Katius shifted awkwardly. "Would you say no, then?"

Avitus crossed his arms. "Katius, for the last time, I'm fine." he spoke in a low, hard voice. His mandibles twitching in annoyance.

Katius winced. "I wouldn't call being hungover for three days 'fine,' sir."

"Maybe a little overboard on my part, but I was with someone. The fault isn't mine." Avitus waved his pilot's concern.

Katius's mandibles flared, his brow plates raised. "someone?"

Avitus nodded. "Yes, I was drinking with a friend, and we may have overdone it, but we're both fine."

"A friend?" Katius looked extremely confused. "Not specifically Pathfinder Ryder or Vederia?"

"Funny thing about that, Ryder ditched at Vortex after he wanted to make amends. his way of getting me back, I suppose for knocking him unconscious." Avitus shrugged. "Didn't matter, someone else kindly took his place."

"Ryder?" Katius chirped. "And someone just sat down next to you?"

"Yeah, they were way better company then Ryder." Avitus recounted. "I had such a good time, we're meeting again next week."

"N-next week?" Katius stammered. "That soon after your initial meeting?"

"Yeah, turns out we both enjoyed our time at Vortex that we thought it would be good to go out again. He suggested Aya, but I didn't like that plan."

" ** _He_ _?!_** " Katius cried.

Avitus winced at Katius. "This may not be a military vessel, but I'm not going to tolerate shouting."

"Sorry, sir." Katius apologized. He looked frazzled as he gave Avitus as confused look. "And you're meeting this man again? soon?"

"Yeah, he didn't give me a specific time, but he'll let me know." Avitus raised a brow plate at Katius. "Are you alright?"

Katius nodded quickly. "Yeah, so, you're in regular contact with him?"

"Of course, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to plan this," Avitus confessed. "He just sent me an email awhile ago, I was replying to it when you called me."

"Oh, oh well, I'm sorry about that. Uh," Katius quickly sat back down in his chair, turning to face the console. "Well, I don't need your help anymore, so you're good back to your email."

"Uh, sure." Avitus stared in confusion at his pilot. A little bewildered by the strange behaviour Katius displayed, but he shook his head, thinking Katius was just being himself. Avitus left the bridge and returned back to his quarters.

Vederia was still sleeping soundly on the sofa, so he carefully made his way over to her. He gently picked her up and transferred her to his bed, where it was just a little bit more comfortable. He went back and sat down on the sofa, grabbing the computer only to see that his reply was already sent.

"SAM." Avitus huffed, speaking quietly. "Did you send that?"

"I did, your reply was sufficient enough to be sent."

"Sam, you can't do that. What if I wanted to change it?" Avitus groaned, he brought his hand up to rub his face. "Next time, you don't mess with my emails unless I tell you too."

"Understood, Avitus." SAM acknowledge. "You may go back to sleep now that the email has been sent."

Avitus shook his head. "No, now that I'm up, I might as well do some work."

"Are you sure, Avitus." SAM asked.

"I'm sure." Avitus then pointed behind him towards the sleeping Asari. "Besides, Vederia is getting enough sleep for both of us."

"As you wish." SAM complied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus shifts away from Avitus and towards Kandros and Vederia as they both separately fuss over different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic bouts of content, I am not the most consistent writer or have a solid schedule as you can discern from my entire works. a bit of a shorter chapter but it's all I can manage, sorry.
> 
> I will try to finish before Bioware/EA announce ME:A2, hopefully.

Late into the night, Kandros was pulling an all-nighter due to the number of reports he had to sift through. His terminal had multiple windows opened, everything that demanded his attention. The reports were one thing, but on top of that, he also had to take inventory and negotiate supplies for APEX. Even with the relative peace, Ryder managed to established; there was still so much to do before the Initiative, and its colonies were safe. Being a leader of the Intitivate wasn't easy, but it's a job he got saddled with. However, while he expected a considerable workload, hopelessly sorting through paperwork, and organizing his teams was not what Kandros had in mind on spending his evening.

His terminal pinged, a light flash on his screen brought him out of his thoughts. Kandros sighed, relieved that it's something else to do. As he opened the window, a smile crept onto his face, his mandibles twitching with anticipation. Few things made this job bearable, and one of them was this.

**_"Kandros,_ **

**_I won't have much work to do next week, let me know when you have the time, and we can use my ship to get to Elaadan. Don't mind my crew or the comments. Just focus on me and where we're going._ **

**_I'll see you next week._ **

**_Avitus."_ **

Reading over the reply a couple of times, Kandros pushed himself away from the terminal. Leaning backward on his chair as it slowly drifted away from the desk. Kandros felt weird. His heartfelt tighten as he mulled over what he just read. Reading Avitus's reply, it felt unreal. These emails he's been exchanging with the Pathfinder just felt like a dream with how unexpected this was. Kandros thought Ryder was making fun of him, a practical joke to get back at him for all those times he scolded Ryder for not following his suggestions. Never did Kandros think that he'd be setting up and going on a date with the Pathfinder himself. 

Kandros was nervous. He's not used to feeling this way. In the past, he's kept any relations he's had strictly to minor flings. He had to learn from an early age never to get your hopes up when it came to people. This relationship business was entirely new to him, feeling and yearning for more than just a simple fling. When Avitus became their Pathfinder, he admits he was like everyone else who wanted to sleep with the man but unlike them. While it was a tempting thought, Kandros pushed it to the side. He was a busy man, he couldn't let himself get so caught up in that, but Kandros did enjoy just watching Avitus as he came and went from Pathfinder HQ. That would have been enough for him. 

Kandros sighed, leaning forward as he looked back at the terminal. His heart tightens more the longer he looked at the screen. If that night in Vortex didn't happen, he would have been content to continue just watching him. 

Pushing himself back to the terminal, Kandros started to type up his reply.

**_"Avitus,_ **

**_I look forward to it. Looking at my schedule, I got a free day in the middle of the week. I'll be seeing you soon._ **

**_Kandros."_ **

It killed Kandros, having to be a bit reserved. He didn't know much about relationships or the etiquette attached to them, so he didn't want to seem too eager. Maybe being restrained would pay off in the long run if he does this right. Like strategizing on the fly in the heat of battle, every decision rests on quick thinking and analysis of the battlefield. Except the end goal is different, the goal is whether Avitus wants to continue seeing him. 

It wasn't a clear analogy, but it's what Kandros was the most experience with, Ryder is no help at all. Despite being in a romantic relationship himself, Ryder didn't spare any advice other than that suggestion for a race. Kandros thought of asking Sajax for help since Ryder isn't willing to give him anything. However, he knew for sure both Sajax and Aker had expressed a passing interest in Avitus, asking either of them felt like rubbing salt in the wound. He didn't want to bring such personal matters into their professional relationship.

Kandros sighed. He was alone on this venture with only Ryder as a faulty guide. Kandros can only hope he doesn't mess things up when the time comes.

* * *

Hours later, Vederia finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Lazily scanning the room, she found herself on Avitus's bed. Vederia arched her brows, confused when not long ago, she was lying on the couch with Avitus. Looking around further, she spotted Avitus in the corner of the room, hunched over his desk. She got off the bed and quietly made her way over to him. 

Looking closely, Vederia could see that Avitus had passed out on his computer, judging by the star charts and various windows opened to reports; He was working. Vederia rolled her eyes, mildly disappointed but not surprised. She should have known he wouldn't resist getting back to work. She thought she had him when she forced him to watch all those movies. She shrugged, no reason to get worked up over it now.

Gently as she could, Vederia biotically lifted Avitus out of his chair and slowly floated him over to his bed. Careful in ensuring she didn't hit him on anything on the way over. Once he was on the bed, she covered him up and tip-toed out of the room. There was no reason for Vederia to remain here. Tann was already mad at her, leaving suddenly, so he's not going to be happy that she didn't come back. Besides, she's taken up enough of Avitus's time.

Once the door to his quarters closed behind her, she strode down the hall towards the cargo bay. Vederia had to get back to her ship, no telling what she's missed in her absence. On the way, she stopped in her tracks when she heard hush whispers from the crew quarters. Normally, she wouldn't eavesdrop, but hearing Avitus's name caught her attention. She pressed her ear against the door, while muffled she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

 _"Would you like me to enhance your hearing, Pathfinder?"_ her SAM suggested. Vederia nodded quickly. In a snap, she could immediately make out the entire conversation on the other side of the door.

"And you're sure about that?" A feminine, flanging voice spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure." a panicky, flanging voice responded.

"Katius, I doubt that's what it is. Maybe you're reading too much into it?" A softer, deep feminine voice sounded skeptical.

"How can I not? The way he talked and how casual he was about it was nothing like him at all." Katius, Vederia believed, spoke again.

Vederia tried to listen, but not being able to see the participants in the conversation was confusing. "SAM, can you hack a camera or something in there?" She whispered.

"Of course." SAM acknowledge. "Standby."

Vederia pulled up her Omnitool and waited. She could still hear the conversation inside, figured she'd keep listening as SAM got to work. 

"Katius, Dr. Hirrin is right." The flanging, feminine voice commented. "You're young; naturally, you think you know everything."

"Grasia, you have to believe me when I say I think Avitus is seeing someone." Vederia's eyes widen.

"I have established a visual," SAM spoke. Vederia's Omnitool opened a window that showed two Turians and a Salarian standing close to one another.

The smallest Turian looked distressed, Katius she assumed. The other Turian must be this 'Grasia.' The Salarian had to be Dr. Hirrin.

"Don't be ridiculous. Avitus is still in a rut about Macen." Dr. Hirrin huffed. Crossing her arms. "Personally, I don't think he should rush into another relationship so quickly."

"I have to agree. A rebound is not what our Pathfinder needs." Grasia sighed. "Using someone just to distract himself from Macen isn't going to be good for either of them."

"But it's been so long, don't you think he deserves to be happy?" Katius mumbled.

"Of course, we want him to be happy, neither of us like seeing him in this sorry state." Dr. Hirrin snapped. "But assuming a relationship is what he needs is naive."

"But-"

"End of discussion, Katius." Grasia silenced Katius. "The last thing our Pathfinder needs is rumours."

"It's for the best." Dr. Hirrin said, uncrossing her arms and gently patting Katius's shoulder. "Your heart is in the right place, but stay out of this."

Katius sighed and mumbled. "Fine."

Vederia cut the vid there and quickly walked towards the cargo bay. She didn't want to be here when they opened that door. As Vederia strutted out of the Carthaan and unto the docks, many thoughts flooded her mind. Going back to her earlier conversation with Avitus, he asked about hangout spots he wanted to go to with a 'friend.' Avitus has been her friend for a while; she likes to think they're close, so the idea of this 'friend' being a lie baffled to her. She suspected that it wasn't the case, but Avitus made it clear when he said he wasn't looking for a relationship. However, hearing second-hand from his crew, which she had to eavesdrop on, was distressing. Was he seeing someone? Was he just lying to her face? Did he not trust her enough to let her know about this? Surely he would let her know if he was considering going back into dating.

Vederia knew how serious Avitus was about not getting into a relationship; she respected that. She knew personally just how much he missed Macen; she knew the extent of how much his death affected him. She wanted so back to march back into his quarters and confront him on this. She wanted him to explain himself and be honest with her, but she knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer. If he were lying to her face, then he wouldn't admit it. She let out a loud sigh, stopping in her tracks in front of the Tramway.

If she couldn't confront him on the matter, then she could at least see if what Katius said held any weight. She knew where he was going next week to meet this 'friend.' She knew the spots she suggested to him, she also knew vantage points that ran adjacent to them. She wanted to see if Avitus was hiding something from her.


End file.
